Friendzone
by ZoieFan
Summary: AU. Lauren is an 18 year old teenager who has fallen in love with her best friend, Bo. But, she has yet to tell her how she feels. She decides to do it in a grand scale, in front of the eyes of millions. Will she succeed? No longer a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren took a deep steadying breath. She was backstage at an audition. She was all alone backstage except for the crew of the talent show. She was going to be in front of millions, performing before them live. Nerves were getting the best of her.

"Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I can do this," she tried reassuring herself.

She heard the buzzer go off for the next contestant.

"It's now or never," she said to herself.

...

"Hi there. What's your name and where are you from?" The first judge asked Lauren. He was the head judge of the show. A full set of hair and always dressed in v- necks. Hardly applauds the contestants on the show and hardly ever smiles, for that matter. He was the one judge that most contestants aim to please and was most intimidated by.

"Hi. I'm Lauren and I'm from Belfast, Ireland," she said sheepishly. She was in awe at the mere size of the auditorium and the amount of love she was receiving from the audience; the moment she mentioned her hometown.

"Right. Okay. So we can see you have a guitar in your hand," the woman judge siting in between the two male judges said. She was a redhead. A little dainty in size but had a powerful singing voice. She was one of the current bestselling female vocalists in the whole of Europe; her current single on top of the Top 100 chart.

"What are ya going to sing for us, little darlin' ?"

"Um..."

"Wait. Wait." The third judge said, interrupting her. He was a big man in his late fifties. A very well-known record producer, having produced records for some of the top selling artists in the world.

"How old are ya, lass?" his thick Scottish accent coming out.

"I'm 18. Turned 18 last week."

"Well, happy birthday to ya, lass. Hope everything goes well for ya today," the man said to which the crowd cheered.

"Thank you," she meekly replied.

"Now, what was it that you were going to sing for us?" he leaned back into his chair, hands clasped together.

"Umm.. It's one of my own."

"What's it called, love?" The woman judge asked her.

"No name."

"I'm sorry. Did you say No Name or does the song have no name?" The first judge asked, his eyebrow raised.

"It's called No Name." Lauren was getting anxious and started fidgeting with her guitar.

"Ahh. Okay. What inspired you to write it?" he continued. He almost seemed genuinely interested.

"It's about me mate. I've known her for 5 years now and while she's my best friend in the whole wide world, she's also become something more to me," Lauren answered shyly to which the crowd went "awwww."

The lady judge placed her right hand over her heart and smiled lovingly.

"And does she know how you feel about her? Are you two a couple now?" The first judge asked. Now he was really interested.

"No. She has yet to hear the song," She answered timidly.

"Really now? So this is the first time that she'll be hearing it then?"

"Yes."

The cameras zoomed in on the audience and some were clearly touched by the revelation, with some girls mouthing "awww" and others almost in tears.

"What's her name? Her full name?" The third judge asked her. Some audience members were laughing at his interest.

"Umm.. I can't tell you that. Sorry." She looks down at her feet.

"Just the first letter of her first name then," the first judge pleaded. He was getting on board with the other male judge's interest in finding out who the mysterious girl was.

Lauren looked back up and contemplated her answer, then shook her head no.

"Sorry." She gave an apologetic smile. The audience laughed.

"Is she here then? Who did you come with?" The lady judge asked; no doubt asking the question everyone in the auditorium wanted an answer to.

"No. I came alone today." The crowd gave a sound of dejection.

"Well, if this doesn't work, nothing will." The first judge commented and raised his hands in the air.

Lauren smiled sheepishly.

"Right. Let's get on it with then. Best of luck to you dear," he continued as he nodded towards Lauren and her guitar.

Lauren adjusted her guitar strap comfortably and began to play.

She was finger picking the chords.

**Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen**

(The crowd gasped and cheered in amazement at how Lauren's voice sounded almost angelic. It was one of those silky smooth voices. The kind that soothes your soul the moment you hear it.)

**Birds can swim and fish can fly, the road is long I wonder why**

**One of these days you'll realise what you mean to me, oh**

**Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen**

(The camera zooms in on the lady judge who was smiling so warmly at Lauren.)

**Every now and then I try to tell you just how I feel**

**The heavens talk, the rain begins, the sky turns black**

**Nobody wins**

(Lauren shuts her eyes close and continues to sing into the mike while playing her guitar. She had "her" in mind as she smiled while she sang.)

**Well I try to talk but I can't**

**My soul has turned to steel**

**This happens every now and then**

**When I try to tell you just how I feel**

(The camera zooms in again on the audience purposely targeting young girls who were either wiping a tear from their cheeks or had a hand covering their mouths in awe and admiration)

**So if you ever love somebody**

**You gotta keep them close**

**When you lose grip of their body**

**You'll be falling**

**'Cause I'm falling**

**Deeper in love, in love **

**Deeper in love, in love**

**Deeper in love, in love**

**Deeper in love, in love**

**In love**

Lauren finishes and hangs her head low for a moment. She breathes a sigh of relief that she got through the entire song without embarrassing herself too much.

The auditorium erupts into cheers and applauds. The judges were all smiling at her and clapping along with the audience.

"Well done, lass. That was beautiful both lyrically and musically." The grey haired judge commented.

"Yes. I second that." The lady judge interjected.

"Thank you." Lauren said bashfully as she looked up. She could feel the heat in her cheeks starting to rise.

"No. Thank you for singing that song today. That, by far is the best voice that I've heard throughout the entire competition this season." The first judge remarked to which the room grew even louder with cheers and applauded enthusiastically.

Lauren blushed even more. She's never sung in front of anyone except her best friend and her parents. They told her she had a great singing voice but she just thought that they were being polite to her. Now, to receive a standing ovation and to hear this huge of a compliment from three of the best known producers and singers in Britain and the world; she couldn't believe her ears.

And to see the faces and hear the cheers coming from this huge audience, she was more than surprised. She was baffled.

"Don't look so surprised, sweetheart." The lady judge said noticing the look on Lauren's face.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how good you are?" She added.

"Well, my parents and my best friend. The one I wrote this song for."

"Awww.. She's just so adorable!" The lady judge nearly squeals to her co-judges.

"Well, darling. You better get used to it because I believe we're going to see a lot more of you in this competition. Keep singing like that and we will see you in the finals." The first judge said with a genuine smile in his face. A very rare occurrence.

"I..."

"Let's vote," he cut her off turning to look at the other two judges.

"I think we're all in an agreement here. So on the count of three... One, two..."

"THREE!" The judges said in unison and pushed their buttons simultaneously. The screen behind Lauren showed three Xs which meant she was through to the next round. The audience cheered loudly.

Lauren mouthed a "thank you" as she couldn't say it out loud. Tears were streaming down her face. The hosts came out from backstage running; one with a tissue in his hands.

When they reached her, he handed over the tissue while the shorter one gently placed his hands on her shoulders trying to console her.

"There. There, Lauren. You did well. All this-" he gestured towards the room and still cheering crowd. "Is for you, young lady. That's how good you really are. That's how much you've touched their hearts. Even Mr Simon himself," he said nodding his head towards Simon. Simon only winked and smiled at Lauren.

"I just can't believe it," the young girl said, tears finally coming to a halt and her voice making its appearance once again.

"Well, you better. Now off you go. Go home and find your mate. We will want an update of how this goes, you know. The whole nation will want an update after this," he chuckled.

Lauren nodded as she wiped her face clean then waved goodbye at the audience as she made her way off the stage.

"Now for the scary part." she thought to herself.

.

.

.

-The End -

.

.

.

A/n: So if you haven't figured it out yet, it's from Britain's Got Talent. The song is "No Name" by Ryan O'Shaughnessy. I immediately fell in love with the song after I watched his audition on YouTube. Lol. I'm a romantic fool, I know I know. So do let me know how I did with this one shot in the reviews. Short or long, good or bad; I welcome all reviews. Be honest if it was bad or boring or yada yada yada. You get the picture, right? Thanks and see you guys soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay, so I'll just say that I did not expect the response to be that awesome. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I decided to continue the story because of you awesome people and because of a little nudge from a lovely doc. LOL. I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

The day Lauren had done her audition; she had no idea of the overwhelming response that she'd get from her one little song. After she had walked off stage, she found a new sense of achievement. She felt overjoyed, overwhelmed, baffled and overall, she felt brave. She needed to complete her mission. She needed to get to Bo as quickly as humanly possible.

She hailed a taxi once outside of the building that the audition was held at and told the driver her destination.

Twenty minutes later, she made it to Bo's house just at the outskirts of town. She knocked twice on the door. She tried steadying her breaths. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to think of the words that she'd say once she was in front of Bo.

The door opened and revealed a smiling middle-aged raven haired woman; Bo's mother, Aife. "Lauren, my dear. What brings you here, love?"

Lauren hesitated for a moment.

"Are you alright, dear? You look a little flustered. Oh and I see you have your guitar with you. Got a new song for us?" the raven haired woman commented. Lauren would more often than not come over to Bo's with her guitar in tow.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine, Mrs Callaghan. And no. Not really. Umm… is Bo home? May I speak with her, please?" the blonde tried to sound calm though her heart was pounding. She needed to see Bo and tell her how she felt about her before her bravado fades away.

Aife eyed the young blonde suspiciously before answering, "She's upstairs, love." She opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting Lauren in.

The young girl nodded her thanks and placed her guitar by the door before she made her way up the wooden stairs to Bo's room. She had been here countless of times before; whether it was to listen to the latest pop album with Bo or lend Bo her notes from school because Bo was ill and resting at home instead or play her latest song in front of her best friend while anxiously waiting for feedback.. But this time it was different. This time, she was on a mission. A mission of her heart.

Bo's door was slightly ajar and she tried peeking inside the room but yelped instead as she was given the shock of her life when the door swung open, revealing a young brunette with a dimple to die for grinning hugely at her.

"I heard you downstairs," she chuckled. "Got you, didn't I?" she joked.

Lauren was still staring at Bo like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Wassup, Laur?" the brunette nudged her elbow.

Lauren shook her head and smiled back at the brunette. "Yeah, you really got me there, Bo. You knocked my socks off," she giggled.

"Yeah, well… you know me. Always up for a good fright," the brunette wiggles her eyebrows. "Especially when it comes to you," she laughed. "You're too easy."

"Ha.. ha…" Lauren squinted her eyes at the laughing brunette.

"So, what's up? Did you hear the auditions for BGT are being held in town? You should go try out. I'll go with you. Then the world will see what a beautiful voice you have and you won't doubt yourself so much anymore."

"And.. when Simon tells you how good you are, I'll tell you that I was right. Like I always do."

The audition wasn't televised live. It was to be shown later after all the editing and production was done so Bo had no idea that Lauren had already gone and auditioned for it.

"Yeah, about that.. ummm… listen. There's something that I'd like to talk to you about."

"Yeah? Well then, come on in and get comfortable. You know where the bed is," she gestured for Lauren to enter her room.

After Lauren took her place on Bo's bed; sitting on the edge of it, she fidgeted with her fingers. Bo climbed onto her bed and sat cross legged in front of Lauren.

"So, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Umm… Bo. I ummm.. I…" the blonde began.

Bo moved closer to her and rested her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Laur.. what's wrong?"

Lauren swallowed visibly. This was nerve-wracking.

She took Bo's hand from her shoulder and held it in her own as she looked into the brunette's warm brown eyes.

"I…love you."

"Yeah. I love you, too Laur. You've been my best mate since like forever," she shrugged at the blonde's little statement as if she was telling her about the weather outside.

"No," Lauren shook her head. "I mean, I LOVE you. I am in love with you. I don't know when it happened, just that I know that I am completely and whole-heartedly in love with you," she got off the bed and started pacing back and forth.

She ran her hand through her hair, "It's like now all that I can think of when I wake up in the morning or go to bed at night is you. How much I want to taste your lips against mine. How much I want to hold you in my arms and call you mine. Bring you to the movies and hold your hand in the dark while I try to sneak a kiss in when you're too busy concentrating on the movie, or share a romantic walk in the park, or-"

"Laur.." Bo got off her bed and grabbed the blonde's wrist, effectively stopping her from continuing her pacing.

She cupped Lauren's face with her hands. "I didn't know you felt that way, Lauren."

She pulled her in for a hug then released her hold on the blonde and took a step back. "But I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lauren. I.." she looked away as she knew she was about to shatter her best friend's heart into a million pieces right there and then with her next few words.

"I don't feel the same way. I love you. Yes. But, I'm just not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else. Well, at least I think I am," she looks at the ceiling.

Lauren mustered up every little ounce of courage that she had left and as her tears threatened to spill over she asked, "Who?"

"Who is she?"

"Tamsin." Bo looked back at her.

Lauren visibly deflated. "Your neighbour, Tamsin?"

"Yes."

She couldn't keep it in any longer and she let the tears fall freely down her face as she accepted her fate. "Well, I hope she feels the same way and that you find the happiness that you deserve."

"I hope this doesn't change things between us, Laur. I still want to be in your life as a-" Bo moved forward and tried to grab Lauren's hand but the blonde took a few steps back instead.

"I… I need some time. Alone. I'll call you." She turned and left the room, running down the stairs and out the front door leaving her guitar behind.

…

Three months passed and Lauren went through the talent show with her family by her side, but not Bo. She didn't want to speak to her just yet. Her heart needed time. She placed fifth overall in the competition but still managed to get an EP out. It was climbing quickly in the UK charts and she was starting to make a name for herself.

…

Six months later, Bo was standing at a newsstand, absentmindedly glancing through the tabloids section when thoughts of her best friend flooded her mind. She hadn't heard anything other than what she had heard or read in the newspapers and tabloids about Lauren. Bo tried her best to reach the blonde after she watched Lauren perform on BGT two months since she last saw or heard from her best friend. She was at a loss for words. She didn't even know that Lauren had entered the competition. She never told her. Her best friend had written a song for her and sung it in front of thousands, now millions as this was the biggest talent show in the UK and over all of Europe. Plus, there was YouTube. But Lauren had changed her number and Bo couldn't reach her. Lauren's parents told her that she was busy all the time and that even though they did not have any clue as to what had caused the rift between the two friends, they wanted to respect their daughter's wishes and kept her whereabouts hidden from the brunette.

Bo had tried a relationship with her neighbour but it didn't work out and they just remained friends. She was missing her best friend. It took the brunette a while to realise that the reason her relationship with Tamsin didn't work out was because of another blonde. The blonde who was always there for her when she needed her; the blonde who laughed at all her silly jokes; the blonde who just a few months back was standing in front of her in her bedroom professing her feelings to her but she was too blind to see it at that moment in time.

The same blonde, who right now, was staring at her in the face on the front page of a well-known tabloid magazine; canoodling with Cara Delevingne on a yacht somewhere in Italy.

.

.

-End of chapter 2-

.

.

A/n2: Stay with me and I promise you a better ending in the epilogue if I get enough reviews that is. Otherwise, eh. I think this ending is pretty good by itself, don't you think? *Evil laugh*

Oh, and before I forget, I should be posting the ending to BMF next week or so. It's a longggggg weekend for us here this weekend so I won't have the time to do it sooner.

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hooray! I managed to find time for the update. I originally intended to write an epilogue here and brand it as complete. But I had another similar storyline that I wanted to explore. So, instead of writing 2 similar stories, I'll try to put that idea in here. Hope I don't screw it up. Gulp.

2 songs for this chapter: Birdy - Tee shirt and 5 seconds of summer - Heartbreak girl. Awesome songs!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

As she laid there in her bikini, sipping on some ice tea; enjoying the warmth that the sun brought her, Lauren's thoughts drifted elsewhere. A few thousand miles away to be exact. To a certain dimpled brunette whose smile she could never tire of, whose eyes she could just get lost in and whose laughter was the sweetest sound that she has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

She thought back to the numerous times that Bo had called her in the middle of the night, just wanting to hear her voice because she couldn't sleep. Or when she would come over to Lauren's to talk about how she had her heart broken yet again by the girlfriend or boyfriend of the month.

Bo was never one to have a real relationship; always moving on to the next pretty young thing that crossed her path after somehow managing to destroy her current relationship by either not fully giving her heart to the other person or how when she finally did, the other person had other ideas. It was never a perfect fit. She always said that she would grow old, alone and sad like her mother. After her father had passed away from a car accident when Bo was a little girl, Bo's mother was always unhappy; sometimes crying herself to sleep because she missed her husband so much, though she tried not to show it to Bo. She always tried to put up a strong front to everyone around her but both Bo and Lauren could see pass through the façade that Aife wore. She never dated after her husband's death and would just work most of the time; only taking every other Sunday off to spend some quality time with Bo.

_"I'll never truly be happy. Even if I do find that special someone, how will I know it will be forever? Look at mum and dad. He was only 35 when he passed. That's not forever. That's not even 10 years together. Mum had to raise me by herself. I was only 8 when he passed, Laur," _Bo had said once to Lauren during one of her midnight calls to her best friend. Her parents had gotten married at a fairly young age and Aife was pregnant with Bo at 26.

Lauren had tried comforting her best friend by telling her that it is not the amount of time spent together that counts, but the moments that do. She had told her that though her mother was always missing her husband, the time spent with him was the happiest she'd ever had in her life next to having Bo. Bo's mother had mentioned that to Lauren one afternoon over a cup of tea as they sat in the kitchen chit chatting while Lauren waited for Bo to get ready so that they could go to a Coldplay concert together.

_"I can't believe he's moved on already! I mean, what am I? Am I really just some piece of arse that he could just throw aside when he has no need of me anymore? I can't believe he was just pretending to love me all this time! I'm so stupid!" _It was like a broken record. Lauren rolled her eyes as she braced herself to hear yet another tale of how Bo got dumped and used. This time it was by that blonde curly haired guy, Dyson, whom she met in chemistry class. He had said to her that it couldn't be a coincidence that he and she met in chem lab and that they have so much chemistry together, to be paired as lab partners. Too much chemistry in fact, that it'd be a waste if she didn't go out with him. So, she did. How she fell for that line still puzzled Lauren. It was one of the cheesiest lines the blonde's ever heard. Sometimes she wondered if Bo really had so little self-regard that she just saw herself as a piece of meat. They ended up dating for about two months before he called it quits with her. His reason was that he was too young and good looking to be tied down to just one girl. This of course, broke her heart into a million pieces. Again. This was her third or fourth heartbreak in that particular year. Lauren had lost count. After him though, Bo only did flings. That way, she said, she wouldn't have to risk breaking her heart again. It was fun because she got to enjoy the thrills of dating without the burden of getting tied down. She took a page out of Dyson's book. It was safe because she did the dumping. She was never the one getting dumped.

She was losing hope in finding the love that her parents shared.

The blonde ends up comforting her best friend by pulling her into a tight hug and whispering soothing words as the brunette cries her heart out on her shoulder for the umpteenth time and when the time for her to leave finally comes, she simply says to her "Thanks for being a friend."

It's times like these that the blonde wonders when her best friend would finally open her eyes and see her as she wishes she would. That she can be the cure to her never-ending heartbreaks? That they belong together? That she could bring happiness into the brunette's life? That she will do her best to put a smile on her face every single day till the day she died if she let her? But of course Lauren was afraid of telling Bo how she felt, so she figured that if Bo couldn't see it then, she would never see it and she'd just let it be. She'd just do her best mate duties and be there for the brunette whenever she needed her. She let this go on for years till that day of the audition when she finally got some balls to tell Bo how she felt about her.

"Hey, babe?" the sudden emergence of a figure shading her from her warmth brought the blonde out of her thoughts as she took off her sunglasses and stared at the young woman standing in front of her.

"Yup?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your shirt? I ran out of clean laundry," the sexy model paraded in front of Lauren in her Paramore tee. She had worn it at the band's concert with Bo one night.

As she let her eyes rake all over the other blonde, thoughts of the brunette came flooding back. She remembered that night clearly because Bo had stayed over. It was too late for her to go home. They spent hours on the rooftop of her house just talking about random stuff watching the stars twinkling away in the night sky after the concert. Lauren told her about the constellations that were visible that night and Bo listened in awe. Then, later on when they were in her bedroom, they couldn't sleep because they were talking about the annual school dance that was coming up that year. Bo had borrowed one of Lauren's shirts and shorts to sleep in since she didn't bring any clothes of her own. She has yet to return them to her. The blonde smiled unwittingly at the memory.

"Lauren?" the other blonde tried again.

"Huh?" Lauren blinked a couple of times before she realised she was staring at Cara with a silly expression on her face.

"You seem distracted? Am I not hot enough in this? Do you want me to take it off? Just parade around in my bikini then?" The cheeky model started to undress but Lauren stopped her by pulling her onto her lap.

She smiled as she said, "No. No. Keep it on. You look good in it."

"Come here." She leaned in for a kiss. She tried to stay focussed on the model but a certain brunette kept invading her mind.

_"It's bad enough to 'av you holding my heart still after all this time, do you need to constantly enter my thoughts as well?" _the blonde silently cursed. She tried staying away from her former best friend, even to the extent of asking her parents to keep her whereabouts and wellbeing a secret from the brunette; but when you're dating somebody as famous as Cara, the photogs are everywhere. Even though this was just a fling for them, the media would always spin things out of control and make things seem more than it really was.

Lauren sighed. She really did enjoy the model's company. She was a fun girl to be around with; there was no doubt about that. But they both agreed that this was just them "hanging out" with each other enjoying one another's company and nothing more.

_"Besides, if Bo gets to be with Tamsin, surely I can see other people too? Even if it is only a little summer time fling," _the blonde thought to herself. She didn't want to hear anything regarding her former best friend from her parents even when they tried telling her about Bo. Her heart was still healing and her ego was bruised. She thought for certain that Bo would feel the same way and that they would be together right now; holding hands strolling down the street or doing some other random couple stuff.

_"Guess I misread the signs," _she thought sadly. Had she listened to what news her parents wanted to share with her, she would've known that Bo and Tamsin had broken up after only dating for a brief period of time.

.

.

.

-End of chapter 3-

.

.

A/n2: Let me know how I did and what you think will happen next. Cheers! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I think this will be the last chapter before the epilogue unless of course you guys come up with some ideas that I could explore. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

-Bo's POV-

.

.

.

I picked up the magazine that held my best friend's face on its cover. For some reason I needed to be sure that it was her. That it really was her in the arms of another halfway across the world. Afterall, it was only what? 15 months, 14 days, 3 hours and 22 minutes since I last saw her literally standing in front of me.

"That's the girl from that talent show, isn't she?" The bearded old man asked me as I held the magazine tightly, nearly crumpling it.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. He nodded towards the cover. "The one that's got the whole nation in frenzy for not revealing who that song was written for. Me daughter watches that show. Says she can't believe her friend turned her down.

"Yeah," I mumbled, eyes turning back to the magazine. When the reporters hounded Lauren relentlessly about the song and her love life, she never revealed my name; only stating that the person she wrote the song for didn't feel the same way about her as she did her and it was probably for the best for the both of them at the time.

"If yer ask me, I think it's all a big scam. Just to get the ratings up, I tell yer."

"Wh... What?"

He pointed to Lauren. "I mean a lass as beautiful as that; all timid looking and what not who not only sings and plays but has a sob story as well. The producers probably put her up to it just to gain media attention for the show," he shook his head disapprovingly and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know her! Stop spreading lies if you know nothing of the truth!" I spat at him. My temper was getting the best of me. Eventhough we were not on speaking terms anymore, she was still my best mate and if it's one thing that I hate, it's people spreading rumours about her.

"Oh? And I suppose YOU know her?" he scoffed.

"I..I do. She's my-"

"Come on, love. Half of the United Kingdom claims to know her. Said they're the ones she wrote the song for. Pick a number!" he mocked.

My anger was building up at his mockery and I quickly dug inside my pocket for some money to pay for the magazine. I needed to pay the man and make my escape before I did anything stupid.

"Here. 5 quid. Keep the change!" I handed him the money and took off. The further away I was from the judgemental old man, the better.

.

.

...

.

.

By the time that I had reached my flat, it was almost 8pm. I took off my coat and hung it on the rack by the door. It's been about a month now since I moved here for my studies. I'm studying to be a doctor in King's college. I was lucky enough to get a scholarship. Though it wasn't a full scholarship and I have to work part time at a local coffee house to pay for the bills, I am grateful nonetheless for getting the opportunity to study medicine. I have wanted to become a doctor ever since me dad was lost in a car accident back when I was a wee little girl. Who would've thought that little Bo Callaghan, the school's skank could get into such a prestigious college here in London?

I laughed at myself as I tossed the magazine onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I was sharing the flat with another girl, Kensington. She is Russian-American and she insists on people calling her Kenzi. She was working downstairs at the pub. She was a nice girl albeit a tad odd in character. She dresses like a goth rocker but listens to classical music. Says if I ever tell anyone about it, she'd slit my throat. I don't know whether to believe her because of her little collection of Japanese weapons or take it as a joke because she has hordes of comic books lying around in her room. I had to carry her in one night when she passed out outside our door. Working in the pub was the best place to work at, she told me once. "You get free booze and you get paid at the same time!" she had said though I tried to tell her that it didn't work that way. She really is a peculiar little person. Peculiar, but entertaining nonetheless with her antics.

I popped the top of the bottle open and took a sip of the cold beverage as I hunched over the windowsill and stared outside. It was just like any other night, me staring at the moon thinking about how things could've been had I realised it back then that Lauren was more than just a best mate to me.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw an actual shooting star fall and quickly closed my eyes, silently praying that wishes do come true. That what we had back then would stand the test of time. That she will come back to me. That no matter how far we were from each other, no matter the trials and tribulations that would come our way; we would find one another again. Even just as friends. If I couldn't have her heart, I would be happy just to have her friendship once again. This time, making sure that I do not ruin it by taking her for granted like all those times before.

I take pride in knowing that even though I have no idea where she was at this moment, whether she was still in Italy or whether she was back home; we were both under the same sky. She may be on the other side of the world but as I look up into the blinking lights that decided to fill the sky tonight, I couldn't help but wonder if she was looking up too, thinking about me as I was of her. Thinking about that night that we decided to climb out of her room window and unto the rooftop to just talk about the events of our day and the constellations visible that night, after that Paramore concert. We talked and talked till it was too late for me to go back home. I ended up staying the night after gaining an earful from me mum for staying out so late and how I was not acting like a proper lady by climbing onto the rooftop. Lauren's mum had told her about us. I borrowed a shirt and pair of pants from Lauren since I didn't have any extra clothes with me. It was such a wonderful feeling, having her lie by my side as we giggled and continued to chat till the early morn' about the annual dance. I had just been asked to the junior's annual dance by the school's jock and she by the school's biggest nerd. 'Twas one of the best nights of me life that night.

"Yo! BoBo!" I hear a voice call out my name which instantly brought me out of my musings. When I decided to ignore her, she threw several little cereal loops at me.

I turn around to face the wee little human and took the loops out of my hair one by one as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" she feigned innocence.

"I come back home and walk in to find my roommate staring out of the window yet again and when I call her name to tell her about how my day went, I get nothing."

"What's a girl gotta do to get noticed around here?" she waved her arms up in the air.

"Apparently, some throwing of cereal will do," I grumbled as I took a seat by the kitchen counter.

"Is that all you're having for dinner?" she pointed towards the beer in my hand.

I sighed.

"Here. Come have some of my Froot Loops," the Russian offered me, one hand outstretched with an empty bowl and a spoon inside it.

"Ya, know. Lauren used to eat this all the time when she would come over to my house for breakfast on Saturdays," I picked up the box of colourful cereal from the counter as I placed my beer next to Kenzi's on the marble surface.

I took the bowl Kenzi offered me and poured the loops into it as I reminisce, "She'd pick out all the green ones and set them aside for us to snack on later when we hung out in my room. Green's my favourite colour."

Kenzi took a deep breath before she spoke. "Bo, Lauren sounds like a nice gal from what you tell me and she is one fine piece of ass if I may say so; and I don't even play on your team… but, if she really did love you, why did she leave you?"

I placed the box down and didn't bother getting milk as I stared at my bowl of colourful sugary loops, "I don't know, Kenz. I don't know."

.

.

.

- End of chapter 4 –

.

.

.

A/n2 : So, like I said earlier, unless you guys can come up with some ideas on how to proceed with this story, the next chap will be the epilogue. Reviews matter if you want more of this fic. I'm kinda stuck on ideas. Cheers and thanks for the support so far! :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I just want to state a few things before I begin. 1) The chapters are gonna stay at this length that I have set. I do not see it going anywhere near 5 or 6K in words. I mean, it was supposed to be a one shot anyway. 2) I truly appreciate the support that you have shown me. 3) When I say reviews matter, I mean it in the best possible way. I'm not a writer. This is a hobby to fill up my time. I try to improve my writing by reading a lot of fics. So, when readers give me the time of day by offering up their opinions, I get inspired. When I get inspired, I write something that hopefully makes people smile or at least tug on their heartstrings.

Lastly, this is not the epilogue. Hooray! I had a little brainstorming session with my lovely friend, somewhataddicte. So, thank you, doc, for all your help and for entertaining this little minion all the time. And thank you to all you readers and reviewers.

Enjoy. ;)

X

.

.

.

The private plane landed about thirty minutes ago. Lauren and the other blonde were in disguise wearing baseball caps and big sunglasses as they made their way through the throngs of people in London Heathrow airport.

A few teenagers had recognised the famous duo and tried to stop them for pictures and autographs. They stopped for some of them and quickly signed some shirts and caps as well as snap a few pictures. But Cara was in a hurry and she couldn't entertain all of them. She had an important appointment to get to in the city. Their flight was delayed earlier due to the weather.

"Miss Delevingne! Miss O'Bryne!" a little boy tugged on Lauren's sleeve just as they were about to exit the building. "Please, Miss O'Bryne, Miss Delevingne. May I have a picture taken with the two of you? It's for my sister. She's in the hospital," he hung his head low. "She's sick." He looked up at Lauren, "But she saw you on TV the other day and she has the biggest crush on you! You too, Miss Delevingne! She wants to be a model when she grows up," the chubby boy added. He couldn't have been more than 8 years old.

"Thomas Luther McGill!" a loud and angry voice drowned out the noises of the people scurrying about to their destinations. The three of them turned their attention to a pissed off red head lugging two huge suitcases behind her.

She stopped abruptly a few feet away when she finally reached the trio and stared furiously at the little boy with her arms folded across her chest, luggage behind her. "Um... Yes, mummy?" the boy stammered.

"Come here at once!" the mother ordered her child to which he swiftly obeyed.

She kneeled down and pulled him into a bone crushing hug when he was within arms' reach. "Do you know how worried I've been? What would I do had some no good person dragged you away and kidnapped you? Or if a car had knocked you down in the street? I already have one child in the hospital. I don't need another one! I mean, what were you thinking?" she had tears running down her cheeks.

The boy shrugged as he hugged his mother, "I'm sorry, mummy. But I wanted to get a picture with Miss O'Byrne and Miss Delevingne over there. They're Cathy's biggest crushes!"

"Who?" the auburn haired lady asked as she finally let go of her son and stood up straight to get a better look at Lauren and Cara who were still standing there dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"Them!" the boy pointed towards the ladies. A crowd was starting to gather among them; several photographers making their way to the group as well.

"Ummmmm..." Lauren started.

"Oh... Oh! Oh my!" the older woman suddenly recognised who the blondes in baseball caps standing a few feet away from her and Thomas were.

She quickly made her way towards them while holding the little boy's hand, "I'm sorry to have troubled you ladies. I was paying for our drinks when Thomas here decided to take off and I had to run and catch him. I apologise if he bothered you. I can see from the looks of things," she nodded towards their disguises. "That you don't want to be recognised. Thank you for stopping to talk to Thomas. Again, I'm sorry for the trouble and I wish you a good day."

She turned with Thomas in tow, "Come now, child. Let's not waste any more of these lovely ladies' time than we already have."

Lauren stopped them in their tracks by grabbing the young boy's shoulder, "Wait! You said you had a sister in the hospital? Why is she there?"

The mother and child stopped and turned to face Lauren. "She has pneumonia. She's been in there for about a month now. We're going to visit her today. We just came back from granny's. She's not feeling too well herself," the chubby boy answered.

Lauren looked at the boy's mother for confirmation. "Yes. My eldest is there with my husband. We just came back from my mom's. She's too old to travel. She's back home in Liverpool with my sister. We just celebrated her 80th birthday. Now we're back here for my daughter."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Cara moved closer to Lauren and the older woman.

"Where's your camera, Thomas?" she asked the boy who had the biggest smile on his face as he realised that his wish had been granted and hastily dug around his backpack to look for his Ixus 265 HS Canon camera.

"Hi. I'm Cara," she held out her hand to the older lady. "And this is Lauren."

The red head shook her hand as she introduced herself, "Hi. I'm Rachel. And this is Thomas as you already know." She took the camera from her child and gestured for him to go and stand with the two blondes.

"Oh my! Where are my manners? Me mum would've smacked me silly if she were here," Lauren chuckled as she too held her hand out for Rachel to shake. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Rachel!"

"And you too, little Thomas!" she smiled and gave the boy a hug.

"Now, how about that picture, yeah?"

...

Back at the hotel, Lauren was unpacking as Cara was getting ready for her appointment. She was meeting one of the top UK designers for a show here in London.

"What do you think, babe? The green one or the blue one?" she held up two dresses. They were sexy but not slutty. Formal looking but not too business-like that it was boring.

"Hmm.." the younger blonde placed a finger on her lips pretending to ponder. "You look hot as hell in green... and blue makes you-"

***screammmmmm!* **

A piercing howl that sounded like a banshee cry filled the hotel room and caught Lauren off guard.

"Shite! What in seven hells was that?" the startled blonde shouted. Game of Thrones was playing on the hotel TV hence the blonde's choice of words.

***screammmmmm!* **

"There it goes again!"

Cara was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

***screammmmmm!* **

The younger blonde finally realised that it was her ring tone. Cara had changed it on the plane when she fell asleep as a prank. She loved to tease the younger blonde whenever she had the chance.

"Oh you! I'm so gonna get you back for this!" Lauren playfully smacked Cara on her arm before she answered her phone. Her manager, Carl was on the line.

"Guess who's going to be opening for a certain woman fronted totally badass punk rock band from America called Paramore this Christmas?"

...

- Several months later -

"Oh look! Isn't that Cara Delevingne with Laura Prepon?" the little Russian showed the tabloid magazine article to her busty brunette friend. Bo was keeping her company till her shift ended.

She nearly spat out her beer, "What?! I thought that she was with Lauren? Why that cheating, little-"

"Whoa... Hold your horses there, cowgirl!" Kenzi tried to calm her friend down. "Says here, she and hotpants are kaput. Splitsville. Done. No más amor between the two hot chicas. No more doing the horizontal tango. No more-"

"I get it. I get it. She's single again," Bo smiled. "But I thought Laura was straight. Only her character in Orange was gay?"

"Ah well... You know what they say about Miss eyebrows.." Kenzi trailed off.

"What do they say?" Bo inquired honestly curious.

"Ummmm... That her pants are hotter than your hotpants?" she shrugged apologetically.

"What?" Bo raised her eyebrows. "Nah. Nah. That's utter bollocks! No one's hotter than my hotpants!" the brunette stated proudly.

Kenzi cleared her throat, "Your hotpants?"

Bo fidgeted in her seat at the bar,"Ummmm... What I meant to say was.."

Kenzi held her palm up to the brunette, "Save it. No explanation necessary. I TOTALLY get ya, BoBo.."

Bo chuckled nervously, "I um... I um... Wow... This is awkward..."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at her roommate, "Oh, I almost forgot. Look what I got!"

She held up what appeared to be two tickets. Bo took the tickets from her Goth friend to examine, "You got us tickets to next month's Paramore concert?!"

She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that her year-end holiday was going to be spent at home again with her mum, karaoke-ing at the local pub just like they did every year since she turned 16. "We need our own tradition now that you're almost a grown up and will leave the nest soon," her mom had said.

She read the ticket again just to be sure. Paramore was hers and Lauren's favourite rock band aside from The Beatles. It was the one thing that they shared with Kenzi who preferred Bach over Bieber any day of the week. She had fallen in love with the band after she watched the movie where the vampires sparkled.

"Wait... Hold on. This seems a bit dodgy. How did you get a hold of these when they're sold out everywhere?" the brunette eyed her little roommate.

Kenzi mocked surprise at her best friend's accusations, "Gasp... Are you accusing me of being a thief?"

She then took a large swig out of Bo's mug before she continued, "Chillax, Bobalicious. They're legit. I have connections, Bo. Or did you not notice that I'm Russian?"

The brunette grabbed the mug from the raven haired girl and drank the remaining golden liquid, "Alright. Alright. As long as we don't get thrown out on our arses before we get to hear them play."

Kenzi smirked. "Who's your best friend now, BoBo? Huh? Say it.." she taunted the brunette.

She pranced around behind the bar, "Say it... You love me...You wanna hug me... You wanna kiss me... You wanna-"

Bo climbed over the bar and hugged the tiny human before she could finish her sentence and kissed her cheek hard, "You! You are my best friend, mate! Oh I can't wait! This is gonna be wicked awesome!"

The tiny bartender smiled at her roommate. She loved seeing her genuinely smile which was rare ever since she met her.

"Oh... You ain't gonna believe how awesome it's gonna be, sista! Check out who's opening for them?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Bo took the ticket and read the smaller print before her eyes went wide, "Lauren..."

.

.

.

- End of chapter 5 -

.

.

.

A/n2: So... Let me know how I did... What do you think will happen next? A BoLo reunion? Will Kenzi finally meet the infamous hotpants?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: All mistakes are mine. I'm only 1/8 Irish and we didn't speak the language growing up nor did we practice the traditions. So I apologise if I made any mistakes here. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

"Lá Breithe Shona dhuit  
Lá Breithe Shona dhuit  
Lá Breithe, Lá Breithe  
Lá Breithe Shona dhuit"

It was a little after 4 in the afternoon as Aife stood in front of the white and green decorated birthday cake. She took a deep breath then blew out the candles. Four big ones and six little ones.

*Clapping*

"Happy birthday, mam!" Bo kissed Aife on the cheek before she squeezed her tight.

"Thank you, darlin'."

"Lá Breithe Shona dhuit, me darlin' Aife!" an elderly man hugged the raven haired beauty.

"Thank you, da. Thanks for coming," Aife hugged the man back.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ya know that, love," the nearly bald man commented. The man's name was Trick, he was Bo's grandfather. Hardly ever around except for birthdays. That's the one time that the brunette could always count on seeing him. He too, like his daughter was always working. He runs one of the oldest pubs in town.

"Now I believe it's time for a toast to the birthday girl!" a petite raven haired girl shouted as she raised her mug of beer.

The small group of people in the room shouted in agreement, "Toast! Toast!"

"Okay. Okay. Settle down everyone," Bo tried to calm the excited guests down.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked as she scanned the room looking for a volunteer. It was tradition that the guests of the party make a toast or say a blessing for the birthday girl or boy.

"Oooh! Oooh! I'll go first, BoBo! Since you are so kind as to let me stay the night here to celebrate this special occasion, I think it's only fitting that I make a toast to show my gratitude." Kenzi was always one to seize the opportunity to get free food and booze, so when Bo told her last week that she was going home to celebrate her mom's birthday; she invited herself to the party.

The brunette next to her raised her eyebrows and playfully stated, "I didn't offer my home to you. You just decided to invade it much like this party."

"Eh. Potatoes po-ta-toes," the younger girl just shrugged to which the small group of close friends and relatives laughed.

Aife cleared her throat and looked at Bo pointedly, "Bo…"

"What? It's true."

"That's not the way I raised you, young lady. Now where are your manners?"

Bo smirked then sweetly smiled at her Russian roommate, "I am so happy that you could join us for this very happy occasion, Kenzi. You are like family to me and you are always welcome to come and stay with me mam and me whenever you are in town."

"Why thank you, BoBo and Mrs Callaghan," the Goth grinned victoriously at the brunette.

"Now, for that toast."

She cleared her throat and clanked her glass with the spoon that was lying on the table to quiet the room, "Beautiful young people are acts of nature, but beautiful old people are works of art."The Goth then quickly hugged the older raven haired woman.

Aife smiled and hugged the Russian back, "Thank you, lass. That was lovely."

Trick stepped up and said, "I'd like to go next if I may."

"Of course, grandad," Bo smiled.

Trick went to hold Aife's hand,

"May Flowers Always Line Your Path  
May flowers always line your path  
And sunshine light your day  
May songbirds serenade you  
Every step along the way  
May a rainbow run beside you  
In a sky that's always blue  
And may happiness fill your heart  
Each day your whole life through

May your thoughts be as glad as the shamrocks  
May your heart be as light as a song  
May each day bring you bright, happy hours  
That stay with you all the year long."

He ends the blessing with a light kiss to Aife's forehead and a smile as he strokes her cheek with his thumb.

…

"Mam!" the younger blonde quickly rushed to the older blonde's side and climbed onto her bed once she reached the private room.

"Are you okay, mam? What did the doctor say? Are you in pain? How long will you be here for? Do you want something to eat?" Lauren was spitting out question after question as she took in the sight of her mother lying helplessly on the hospital bed. She was frantically inspecting her body for signs of further injury.

"Goodness, Lauren! Calm down and take a breather will you, love?" the older blonde responded as she held down her daughter's arms.

She palmed the young singer's face, 'I'm alright, love. 'Tis just an appendicitis. I had it taken out the day before yesterday. Doctor Stevens says I just need to stay here for a couple more days then I can go back home. There's nothing to worry about, Lauren. I'm fine. Really, I am."

"What? You've been here for 3 days?! Why didn't dad call me sooner?" Lauren had been in London rehearsing for her show with Paramore when her father called her to inform her of her mother being admitted to the hospital.

"I told him not to bother you. I know how busy you are nowadays. Speaking of your father, where is he?" the older blonde asked looking around the room. He had greeted the younger blonde earlier at the airport then drove them straight to the hospital.

"Oh. Um he's in the loo downstairs. He couldn't hold it in, he said. Had a full bladder on the ride here," Lauren shrugged.

"And my schedule may be busy now, but I will always have time for you and dad, mam. Always. Please promise me you will let me know as soon as possible the next time something like this happens to either you or dad. Promise me, mam," Lauren held her mother's hands in her own and stared at her with pleading eyes.

The older blonde tried to brush it off, "It's nothing, love. You don't have to worry so much about your old mam and dad. You've got a life of your own to live, lass."

"Please, mam," Lauren held on tighter and the older blonde finally conceded. "Okay."

The younger blonde released her mother's hands and sighed as she got off the bed and walked towards the only window in the private room, staring aimlessly outside. It was getting dark and it looked like it was going to rain.

"You and dad are the only family I've got, mam. You know that." Like Bo, Lauren was also an only child. Lauren and her parents weren't close to their relatives anymore who just wanted to swindle money off the girl the minute she signed with a major record label.

The older blonde sighed, "You've got us, yes. But you've also got Bo. Or have you forgotten all about your best friend throughout your teenage years?"

Lauren turned to look at her mother, "No. No, I haven't forgotten about her. In fact, she's constantly on my mind."

"She is? So are you two friends again, love? She's just been trying so hard to reach you, but you wouldn't let us tell her where you were."

The young singer looked down at her feet, "I don't know. I mean I guess we will always be friends. But, we're not really on speaking terms right now. I don't know if we will ever be."

The older blonde patted at the side of her bed then outstretched her arms, "Lauren, darlin'. Come. Why don't you tell me what the cause of your rift is? It's been almost two years now, love. It's time to make amends, don't you think?"

Lauren looked up at her mother and slowly made her way to her mother's embrace.

…

The guests were saying their goodbyes as Kenzi made her way to Aife. "Mrs Callaghan, do you mind if I steal BoBo here for a few hours? I mean we're leaving tomorrow and I haven't had the chance to see the town yet."

"Yes. It's a pity you girls can only stay for a day. So, yes of course. Why not make the best of your time here?" the older woman replied. Bo didn't want to stay in a town that reminded her of Lauren everywhere she looked for too long.

"Bo? Darlin'? Why don't you take young Kensington to explore the town? You can go to that place that you and Lauren used to frequent," she called out to Bo who was tidying up the place.

"And don't worry about the dishes, love. I'll do it," she smiled.

"But, mam. It's your birthday," the brunette protested. The thought of revisiting Lauren's favourite bookstore cum coffeehouse saddened her.

"It's alright, Bo. I've been doing the dishes just fine when you were gone. Nothing's changed. Go and have fun," she ushered the brunette to the staircase.

"Go get your things and do what young girls do. Go have fun!" Aife winked at her daughter.

Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette, "Yeah, BoBo. Bring me to this place I've heard absolutely zilch about."

Bo groaned as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and gathered her things.

…

"Oh, Lauren. Lauren. Lauren. What have you done, child? The poor girl didn't deserve any of the punishment that you've been giving her, lass."

Lauren scoffed, "What are you saying, mam? She broke my heart! She shattered me into a million pieces! I was tired of being the one who was always there to hold her hand and get only friendship in return."

She hung her head low and spoke softly, her voice nearly cracking, "Don't I deserve to be loved too?"

"Sweetheart, even if she did break your heart, she doesn't deserve the cold shoulder from you. She's your best friend. You told me that yourself. She once told me that herself, too. She adores you, Lauren. You can't be selfish about this. You can't punish someone for not loving you. You have to fix this; if not for your friendship, then for you. For your heart. I can't bear to see you going from one pretty young thing to the next hoping to be loved by them."

The older blonde lifted Lauren's chin to look at her as she wiped a tear that had escaped the younger blonde, "Love is wonderful when you have it. It's indescribable because it's so amazing. The feeling of being loved back by the person you love is just pure and utter bliss. There are no words to describe it. But love also makes people do silly things and sometimes people just don't realise what they have in front of them until it's too late."

"You need to talk to her," the older woman sighed. She wasn't going to tell her that Bo had somewhat confessed her feelings for Lauren during the many times that she tried to get a hold of her all those months back. She wasn't sure if Bo still felt that way since Bo had stopped trying to get a hold of Lauren through her parents, so she thought it best that they just talk it out amongst themselves.

The younger blonde looked at her mother with one eyebrow raised and gave a lop sided grin as she wiped her nose with a handkerchief from her jacket.

"What? I've been reading a lot of tabloids lately. Plus there's always women gossiping in the supermarket whether I like it or not. This isn't such a big town as people have you believe. One way or another, word gets around," the older woman shrugged.

"Fine," Lauren sighed. "I guess it's about time, anyway. I can't concentrate on work with her constantly on my mind. We could both use closure," she admitted more to herself than to her mother. Though she knew she was being selfish by keeping her distance from her best friend, she was a sensible person and she knew that enough was enough, her mother was right. Bo didn't deserve the way that she was treating her.

"But I'll do it after you're back home safe and sound. I can't be selfish again and tend to matters of my heart when you're in here recovering from surgery," she moved and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh darlin', I'm fine. I'll be out before you know it!" the older woman joked.

"Mam…."

"Lauren….." the two blondes were more alike than they care to admit. Both were smart, driven, beautiful but pig-headed women at times which led to countless arguments when Lauren was growing up. Lauren's dad was always the peacekeeper in the family.

*Growl*

"Darlin', didn't you eat on the plane?" Lauren's mother chuckled as she heard the rumbling in her daughter's stomach.

"Um..no? I was too worried to eat," Lauren confessed.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend the cafeteria food here," the older woman looked down at Lauren with a snicker. "Why don't you go and find your father and get something to eat with him? He's probably starving as well."

The younger blonde got up from the bed and straightened herself up, "Are you absolutely positive you're okay here by yourself?"

"Go. Go," her mother shooed her away. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so," the younger blonde sighed.

*Growl*

"Off you go now, darlin'," the older woman shook her head.

Lauren turned and was making her way to the door right as it opened and her father entered.

"Oh, Mark! There you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long," Lauren's mother commented as she spotted him entering the room.

"Sorry, love. Stopped by the doctor's office to ask when we could go home," the tall raven haired man said as he pecked his wife's forehead.

"And?" Both mother and daughter asked.

"You should be good to go tomorrow. You're healing a lot faster because they used that new method of removing the appendix from you. Forget what it's called now."

"Oh. Okay. See Lauren, nothing to worry about," her mother grinned.

The younger blonde rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay, mam."

*Growl*

"Oh, um.. Sweetheart, would you mind going with Lauren for something to eat? She didn't eat on the plane. And you've been here the whole day too. You could eat something yourself."

Lauren's father took out the keys to his Toyota Corolla and handed it over to her as he turned to face her mother, "I ate when you were asleep earlier, love." He then turned back to face the younger blonde, "Here, Lauren you know your way around, right?"

…

The bell on top of the door chimed as the duo made their way inside. "Why don't you go get comfortable there," Bo pointed at the empty table by the glass window as she made her way to the book shelf by the ordering counter.

"Hey, Bo! Haven't seen you around here since forever," the young man behind the counter commented as soon as he spotted the brunette sifting through some books next to him.

Bo looked over her shoulder and smiled at the familiar voice, "Oh, hey Colin! How have you been?"

The young man blushed, "Umm.. I've been good. How about you? Is Lauren here? I haven't seen her since she last came here with you." He had a secret crush on Bo ever since he saw her walk through that door with Lauren all those years ago.

She picked up a blue soft covered book before she turned to fully face the young man, "I'm good. I'm here for me mam's birthday. Leaving tomorrow though. Lauren's… not here. I don't really know where she is at the moment to be honest."

"Oh. Um.." the young man paused trying to think of a way to change the subject seeing how deflated Bo was at the mere mention of Lauren's name. He didn't know what had happened between the girls. "I hope your mum had a good one."

"Yeah. She did," Bo gave a small smile as she placed the book on the counter. She then averted her gaze by starring at the chalk written menu above the long side-burned man.

"The usual?" the young man asked having memorized Bo and Lauren's favourite drinks.

Bo chuckled, "Yes please."

Colin quickly punched in the order and tallied the bill; glad to have made Bo smile again.

"How much do I owe you?"

Colin smiled sincerely, "It's on the house."

Bo shook her head, "You know, you're going to have to let me pay you one of these days. You can't keep taking money from the tips jar."

Colin grinned as he whispered, "Shhhhhh.. it's our little secret."

Bo laughed, "Oh Colin."

"Go and have a seat, Bo. I'll bring the drinks to you when they're ready."

Bo nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Colin."

…

Lauren parked the car by the side of the road and walked into the bakery. It was where she would go to get her favourite whole wheat soda bread.

As she was walking towards her car, she saw that Papa Joe's was still open across the road and she contemplated going over there to get a hot cocoa. The place was stirring up all kinds of emotions in the blonde. Emotions for a certain brunette because that's where they would stay for hours at a time, just reading a book together while they sipped on iced tea during the summers and hot cocoa during the winters; sometimes sharing a muffin or two.

She pulled her coat tighter to her body as she scanned the area surrounding the establishment. She wanted to be sure that they were no paparazzi around. Lately it seems that everywhere she went she could see a paparazzo hiding in the bushes somewhere.

…

"So, Papa Joe's eh?" the young Russian commented as soon as Bo had sat down across from her at the table.

"Yup," the brunette replied as she placed the blue book on the table and motioned for the younger girl to have a look at it.

Kenzi picked up the book and read the title, "Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen Mae Hashutsujo." It was a Japanese manga book.

"I thought you would like that. This is a reading café. Lauren and I used to spend hours here almost every Friday after school," Bo commented.

"Nice," the younger girl replied as she flipped through the pages and started to get lost in her own little world.

Bo smiled and shook her head as she excused herself to use the ladies room.

…

Lauren silently watched as patrons came and went through the coffee house and for some reason her eyes landed on a petite black haired girl dressed all in black sitting by the window who was currently engrossed in the book in her hands.

She didn't know why she was drawn to the young raven haired girl so she just brushed it off as pure coincidence and her choice of clothes. They didn't have a lot of Goth rocker chick type of girls in this part of town; at least not when she and Bo used to hang out there.

She decided to go and get that hot cocoa and started to cross the road. She was halfway across the road when her phone began to ring. She reached for it inside her jacket pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling. It was her father. She answered the call while continuing to cross the street. Her father asked if she could bring back some pastries for him and the closest place to get them from is the bakery that she had just exited. Papa Joes only sold muffins. She told her father okay and hung up then turned around to head back to the bakery.

…

Bo was making her way back to Kenzi when she had this sudden urge to look out the window and at the street. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was a lady in a brown winter coat crossing the street and there was an old man standing outside talking on his phone. She shook her head and made the rest of the way back to her roommate.

Meanwhile, not so far away from Papa Joe's, two teenage boys were in a car bopping their heads to some R&B music when the driver received a text from a friend.

"Yo, check it. Billy ' s having a party at his place tomorrow. His parents are out of town."

"Cool. Let him know we'll be there and there better be plenty of booze and chicks there or we're not going," his friend in the passenger seat said.

"Okay. Let me just hit reply real quick and-"

"Yo, Mikey! Look out, man!" his friend shouted and pointed at the blonde currently crossing the road with her phone in her hand, texting.

"Oh fuck! Shite!" the driver honked his horn repeatedly and slammed on the brakes.

The blonde looked up at the oncoming vehicle and the last thing she saw was two blinding lights.

.

.

.

- End of chapter 6-

.

.

A/n2: Oh snap! Did I just do that? *evil laugh*

P/s: 1) Don't text and drive.

2) Don't text while walking.

Seriously. You could save a life. It could be yours.

A/n3: I might take some time off to make some vids. It's been a while since I got inspired. Till next time, cheers! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry for the delay. I told you I was going to make a video or two. Well, I did. Check my channel for Lost girl/doccubus/cartoon. I've always wanted to do something like that.

Anyway, in this chapter I'm going to leave out the who's POV is whose. It'd be nice to let you guess. Hopefully you can and I don't suck so bad at writing them that you can't tell who is who. *nervous chuckle* I have very little confidence now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

It all felt like I was in a slow motion movie; a silent slow motion movie. I wanted to shout but I had no voice. My system was too shocked that my body had somewhat shut down. I froze. I saw the blinking lights and I heard the blaring horn. I couldn't see who was driving, just that a moving car with the bass thumping inside was headed my way. Yes, I actually heard the bass in between the honks. How I manage to register the music baffles me because all I could do was stand frozen as the oncoming lights became bigger and brighter. I wanted to run to the other side or run back to where I came from. I wanted to yell,"Stop!" but nothing happened. I stood there frozen like a classic deer in the headlights metaphor, only this was real life. My bloody real life that was about to come to a very painful end or just a painful pause for several weeks if I was lucky. But then, I'm never lucky. Never was growing up, probably never will be later on in life as well if I somehow survive this. In these last few moments my thoughts should drift to my family, my friends and all the regrets or what not that they show you in the movies. But my last thought apparently is that of a love lost, one I thought I was over; or rather a love I never lost because there was none to lose in the beginning anyway.

Yes. Story of my life. I fell hard for the brunette whose smile could melt the coldest of hearts or well more accurately, my icy heart every time she decided to grace her presence into my almost non-existent life. Why non-existent? Because that's how I saw it. All I had was mam and dad, school and my bicycle to which I would ride to school on every day. Good workout and I paid next to nothing for maintenance. Whatever money I had, I put away to save up for that one way ticket to the States. Ah yes, America. Where all your dreams come true. At least that's what they say in the... Yep. You got it. Movies. I think I might have a slight problem with that. The only thing I did for fun was go to the movies.

Now back to the one I gave my heart to but never got anything more than friendship back. Yes, the ever so adorable way that she would giggle when I accidentally say something silly or make a silly face at; one that I have no apparent control over, mind you. My face. I was talking about my face in case you missed it. I remember when we went to watch one of those horror films at the cinema. She knew I didn't scare easily so she thought it would be a good idea to go watch the scariest movie of the year. Yes, I repeat. THE scariest movie of the year. I screamed and yelped more times than I would want to admit to a giggling Bo. She thought it was funny. The upside though was I got to lean into her arms. She was comforting me in between her fits of laughter. Then when I thought we were about to kiss-

"Hey! Look out!" I hear this voice yell at someone before I felt myself fall to the ground and saw a car screeched to a stop just inches away from where I suppose I was standing; effectively pulling me back to reality.

"Ouch! What the-?"

"Are you okay?" I looked up into big brown soulful eyes whose body I was apparently underneath.

"I.. I'm fine. I guess," I say as I continue to stare into those eyes. I clear my throat at the awkward position we were in.

"Oh! Oh yeah. Sorry," he chuckles as he gets off me and helps me up. I stand and rub my backside and slightly grimace as I hit a sore spot. He looks concerned and tries to check me for further injuries, "Whoa... Hold on there, blondie." He quickly pulls back his hand, "My apologies, Miss. I was only trying to see if you had gotten any further injuries."

I nod in understanding, "It's alright. I'm fine. See?" I righted myself and dusted off the small amount of snow from my coat and jeans. "Can't say the same about my phone, though," I bent down to look at the severely broken pieces of plastic that once was my phone.

"OMG! Shite! I'm so sorry, lady," this young man comes rushing out of his red car towards me, regret and fear clearly evident in his eyes. A few seconds later, another young fella comes running towards us as well.

"Are you okay, miss?" the first one asks me as his friend looks on along with the stranger that had just saved my life.

I stand back up again. "Yes, yes. I'm quite alright. But what were you doing? Didn't you see me walking across the street?" I ask as I rub my temple. It was throbbing and the pain was getting worse. I must've hit my head on something when I fell earlier.

"Him? What were you doing texting and not looking both ways before you crossed the road? Didn't your mam ever teach you how to cross a road safely?" the second one decided to butt in.

I placed my hands on my hips and squared my shoulders, "Excuse me? And don't you dare bring me mam into this, you little shite! I don't have to look at you properly to know you're barely even 16. And you," I went to stand closer to the guilt - stricken boy whom I assumed was the driver as he came running first, "How old are you? Do you even have a driving licence?"

The boy couldn't look more guilty if he tried, "I.. I just got my licence yesterday. Please don't tell my folks about this. I'll give you a ride to the nearest hospital to get you checked out. Just please no parents and no police. My dad will kill me."

His friend turned and stared at him, "What? Are you seriously scared of this chick?"

"Hey, you little-"

"Please. I'm so sorry. Please ignore my idiot of a friend here. We had a few drinks before I was going to send him home. Please. We were just celebrating me finally getting my driver's licence. I can't have a point or more on it today," he pleaded with me.

As I was about to answer him, I caught a glimpse of a brunette making her way towards me out of the corner of my eye. There was a small crowd beginning to form around us. It couldn't be. No, it couldn't be her.

I squinted to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. When she finally reached me; concern etched in her eyes, she pulled me into a tight embrace. I heard her somewhat asking me stuff. My guess would be if I'm alright because I couldn't register what was happening. I didn't think I would be seeing her again so soon and all I could utter was her name. Bo.

...

As I was about to take a sip from my hot cocoa, I heard a vehicle come to a screeching halt after several honks of his horn. My eyes went wide as I realised that there could've been an accident outside. I quickly got up and made my way out the door of Papa Joe's to where the small crowd of curious onlookers were starting to gather ahead much to the surprise of Kenzi. She was in the midst of enjoying her cup of chocolate heaven when I was making my way back from the loo. Colin must have brought them to our table when I was away earlier.

"Whoa! Hold on, BoBo! Wait for me!" I hear her call after me as I pushed myself through the crowd. Even though I had just recently dropped out of med school because I couldn't stomach the reality of cutting open human bodies, I still wanted to help any way that I could with the current situation. I may appear a badass who doesn't get frightened easily when it comes to horror films and the likes of it, but when it came to actually slicing open the skin of another human being, I surrendered.

I could still picture that day in the anatomy lab where we had to form groups of four to dissect a cadaver. We named ours Joey. He was in his mid-thirties when he died of a heart attack. He left behind no wife and no children. He wasn't a loner though. He had plenty of friends who he would hang out with every Friday night. He looked okay to me, somewhat healthy. He wasn't fat and was actually quite fit to be honest. He must have gone to the gym quite regularly before he passed. Who knew he had high cholesterol? At least that's the story I had made up in my head as I looked at the cold, dead body in front of me. We weren't told the COD. I paced my breathing at the sight of dead Joey lying on a slab in front of us. I was nervous no doubt. Then when the professor told us to make that first cut across his chest, I volunteered. I wanted to be the brave one like I was all my life. I remember picking up the scalpel then almost pressing down on the cold skin. I stopped a centimetre away. I couldn't do it. I dropped the bladed instrument onto the table and ran out of the lab with my hand covering my mouth. I was holding it in. I quickly ran towards the nearest loo and emptied my breakfast into the toilet bowl as I cried. I could picture my father's face on Joey 's body. Or at least what I imagined he would look like. We had a closed casket funeral the day my dad was buried. Mam never took me to the hospital to see him. The doctors did what they could, but it was too late. His injuries were too severe. I was in school when she got the news. She spared me the gory details of how he died; just said that it was a fatal car accident. No autopsy was done; just the funeral the next day. One day he was there with mam sending me off to the school bus with a kiss goodbye, the next he was gone and it was just mam trying to put on a strong front for me, her little lass.

After that meltdown, I went straight home to find Kenzi. Normally for matters such as these, I would go to Lauren but I had somewhat adjusted ever since her disappearance nearly two years ago. No longer do I reach for my phone to speed dial the number 2 that was previously assigned to her cell number. No longer do I race to her house to seek comfort in those always welcoming arms of hers. Now, I just go back to my place hoping to catch Kenzi before her shift and let my heart out to her over a tub of vanilla ice cream or if she's busy at the pub, I'll just drown my sorrows in a pint or two and if all that doesn't work, I just cry myself to sleep; thinking about all the mistakes I've done in my 20 years here on earth to mam, to dad, to grandpa Trick, to Lauren and all those boys and girls I dated before I broke their hearts. God how I would miss her during my bad days and even my good ones. She was always the one I would run to first with good news or bad. I'm such a fool to have done what I did and took her for granted all those years. Now I don't know if I will ever meet her again.

My heart stopped for a millisecond when I saw the scene in front of me. Lying there was a blonde I haven't seen for almost two years now. I thought she left this place for good. I rushed to make my way towards her, to see if she was alright. I knew some basic first aid treatment if I ever needed to help out. When she finally stood up I could hear voices being raised and I continued to nudge myself through the crowd and towards her.

A few shoves here and there, I finally reached her. I quickly grab her and hug her tight as I ask her repeatedly if she was alright. A single tear rolled down my cheek at the situation. I breathed a sigh of relief as I hugged her tighter. I couldn't lose another person from my life for good. Not family. Not friends.

"Bo," she says my name.

...

I had just reached the sidewalk when I heard a driver beeping his horn repeatedly and tyres screeching to an abrupt halt. I quickly turned to where the sound was coming from. It was about 50 feet from where Papa Joe's was. I didn't hear a thud or any type of sound a car would make if it had hit anything or anyone. Then again, I've never actually witnessed a live accident before. Curiosity got the better of me and I skipped the bakery; headed towards the small group of people that were gathering near the traffic lights. For some reason, I felt drawn to the place. I quickly brush it off as my inquisitive nature instead. My brown paper bag that held my soda bread was in my left hand as I shoved my right inside my coat pocket. I slowly strolled down the street and in less than five minutes, I had reached my destination.

I heard some shouting on the way over here which piqued my interest. One of the voices seemed familiar. I tried to manoeuvre my way in between the curious onlookers when I noticed an old lady with a scarf around her neck and her grey winter coat milling about the crowd. It was Mrs Harrison, the town gossip. No doubt about it, the townsfolk would hear about this little accident even before the newspapers were delivered the next morning. I grimaced at the sight of the old auburn haired lady and snuck behind a tall stranger. I kept her in my view, though. Last thing I wanted was to run into the lady and get grilled about my love life. Though she was a fairly nice person to get to know, I was not in the mood to have my love life talked about in the open. The paparazzi have a nice thing going there already. Sigh.

As I stood behind the tall gentleman, I groaned. I couldn't see anything. I rolled my eyes at the situation. Move to get a better view and risk getting seen by Mrs Harrison or stand behind the gentlemen and try and listen in to the conversation like an eavesdropping teenager. Hmm... Decisions. Decisions.

I took a deep breath and decided to try my luck to get a closer look at the driver and victim or victims of interest. I still didn't know who or how many people were involved. I gripped the bag in my hand tighter and slid in between a young boy and his parents. There. Still hidden from Mrs Harrison and hopefully other people who would recognise me but in a position where I could see clearly who the people involved were. What I saw made my heart stopped and raced at the same time if that were possible. The shock caused me to momentarily lose my grip of my paper bag and it fell to the ground. I groaned at my clumsiness, and then quickly bent down to pick it up.

...

As I was still processing at what could've been, I prayed a silent thank you for letting her be unharmed. I was about to let go of her when I felt the same pull I felt at Papa Joe's earlier tonight. I turned my head to the right as I released my hold on her to look at a bunch of strangers looking my way. Well, our way to be exact. My eyes stumbled upon a young boy and his parents who were holding his shoulder, keeping him in place. I didn't know them. They looked to be in their thirties. The mother was whispering something to the father as I glanced their way. I shrugged and wiped the tear from my face as I took a step back and finally realised that another person from my past was standing next to us.

I turned to look at him, "What are you doing here?"

...

I picked up my bag of soda bread and straightened myself as I released a confused breath. There near the pavement covered in snow, stood three people from my past I never thought I'd see again for a very long time let alone in one place at the same time, though one of them I wanted to reconcile with as soon as I was in a good place with me mam and work. Well, mostly me mam. Work was getting frustrating because of said person. I couldn't concentrate on writing songs other than broken-hearted ballads. Come to think of it, I guess that's actually a perk for broken-hearted people who buy my music. I smile a lop-sided smile to no one in particular.

I took a deep breath before I tapped on the shoulder of the father of the young child in front of me, "Excuse me. Do you know what happened here?"

The father of the boy didn't bother to look at me as he simply stated, "Not sure. I think those two boys are the culprits. They nearly hit that young blonde lady over there." The wife glanced at me then nodded her head towards the tall blonde man standing beside the lady; continuing where her husband left off, "That tall gentleman was in the right place at the right time. He shoved her to safety. I saw the whole thing from across the street before rushing over here." She turned to look at me staring at her; listening intently, "Albert here was already with Andrew in the car when I was about to get in but didn't when we heard the tyres screeching. That's when we came over here to check on everyone."

"Oh. I see. Wow. She's lucky," I remarked and the wife gave me a "don't you know it" look. "How about the brunette there?" I pushed further.

"Oh. She came running later. Must be someone close to her, that blonde," she pointed towards Bo and Tamsin.

I looked at where she was pointing at and I saw that Bo was wiping her cheek. Was she crying? Are they still together or was she just being concerned?

"Hmm... I guess so," I tried to hide the jealousy and hurt behind my voice but the woman noticed.

She had curiosity behind her voice as she asked me, "Do you know them?"

I turned to face her before I sighed, "I used to."

"Oh."

"Hey, wait a minute." I could see she was staring hard at me trying to place my face from somewhere in her memory. "I feel like I know you from somewhere. You look familiar."

Recognition started to hit her as she exclaimed, "Wait! Aren't you Laur-"

I pinched the bridge on my nose as I decided to cut her off. Now was not a good time to get recognised.

"Everyone is alright, right? Did anybody call the ambulance? She doesn't seem to be injured. Just minor scratches. No obvious bruises," I observed.

The woman tried again as she studied my face, "I knew it! You are her! You're Lauren O-"

"Shhh..." I whispered as I placed my index finger on my lips.

She finally got the hint and nodded; a huge grin on her face.

"Um.. Thank you for your time. I must be going now. And again... Shhh..." I extended my hand to show her my gratitude for informing me on what had happened earlier and for keeping my identity a secret.

She took my hand almost immediately after and shook it hard. I guess she was a fan.

"Um..." I started as she was still holding onto my hand a wee bit longer than a normal handshake normally took.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Yes. Sorry about that," she removed her hand from mine as she quickly took out a small leather notebook from her handbag.

"Do you mind?" she gestured towards the notebook and offered me a pen.

I smiled weakly, "No. Not at all." I didn't want to draw any more attention than necessary towards myself. I wasn't ready to face Bo yet.

I took the pen and nodded towards my brown paper bag, "Um, do you mind?"

She quickly placed and held the opened notebook in place on her husband's back who has been oblivious to our little conversation, for the past five minutes, "Ingrid. What the-?"

"Shhhh. .. Just be a dear and stay still for a while, won't you?"

I chuckled apologetically at the husband who was wondering what on earth was going on between his wife and I.

"To whom shall I address this to?" I glanced over at the wife.

"Ingrid, please. I'm a huge fan of yours ever since-"

"Shhhh. .." I beckoned her silence once again to which she promptly understood. I signed her name and wished her best wishes on the notebook before handing the pen back to her.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you. Oh goodness, this turned out to be such a lucky day," she beamed after she removed the notebook from her husband's back.

The husband looked at his wife then at me, finally realising what had just happened. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, I best be going now," I say as I slowly backed away from the little family; waving goodbye at them.

Ingrid pretended to zip her mouth shut as she couldn't help but smile widely at me. I waved one more time and then headed back towards my father's car. I can pick something else up on the way back to the hospital for him. Last thing I wanted right now was to confront Bo with Dyson and Tamsin around.

.

.

.

-End of chapter 7-

A/n2: I hope that was somewhat believable. I never intended to harm Lauren. So, you guys can release that breath you've probably been holding since the previous chapter. I'm not that evil. Lol.

Now, as usual. Reviews, please. Thank you for your time and sorry for any mistakes. I really hope this chapter wasn't so bleh.. I must apologise again if it was. Till the next update, cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews, PMs, follows, tweets etc. I appreciate them all so much. You guys have been amazing. First off, I need to apologise for confusing you in the previous chapter. I should have written that there were three people in the picture. Now, I know better. I'm sowwy.  
Also, before I forget thanks again, Somewhat for your input on this little story of mine. You are the best! Like seriously! Isn't she the best? *cue awww sound effect* :P xxxxxxxxxx

**.**

**-Two weeks later-**

.

"Shite! I told you to hurry up, Kenz. Now look at this!" the brunette pointed towards the massive crowd already inside the arena where the concert was being held as they were standing by the opened doors. There were several thousands of fans all screaming, waving, dancing and jumping all about. The duo were half an hour late due to Kenzi needing to pick out the perfect concert outfit and traffic being heavy on the way over.

Bo sighed visibly as she realised that they had missed Lauren's opening act. Kenzi tugged on her roomie's arm as she tried to apologise, "I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't mean to. I mean I meant to look nice and all cause who knows if you'll meet someone hot here, ya know?"

"But I didn't take into account that the traffic would be that heavy. My bad?" the Russian gave her friend an apologetic smile. She was picking at imaginary lint on her form fitting red leather pants as she tried to apologise while showing the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster at the disappointed brunette.

Bo sighed when she looked at the younger girl, "It's fine. Look we're here now, aren't we? Let's just make the best out of it for the rest of the night."

"Really?" the Russian asked eagerly. "You're not mad?"

Bo rolled her eyes, "No. It's fine. Let's just get to our seats so we can see the band and for your sake, you better hope no one's stolen them."

"Do you want to get something to drink before we head on in?" she pointed to the food and drink stalls just outside the doors that would lead them inside.

Kenzi shook her head no and the duo made their way down the showground towards the mosh pit and finally found the row to their seats behind the standing screaming girls and boys. Luckily for them, their assigned seats were still vacant. Guess people weren't so selfish afterall by thinking that they had gotten two free seats.

"Phew. There they are, BoBo!" Kenzi shouted to her friend as the band started to play the intro to a new song. The fans in the standing area were screaming at the top of their lungs and she could hardly hear herself speak.

Bo nodded and followed Kenzi's lead, "Excuse me."

"Pardon me."

"Sorry."

The duo were trying their best to make it to their seats without causing too much of a scene as they manoeuvred their way between the colourful haired teenage girls who were obviously a huge fan of the band's singer. One girl had a blue wig on while her friend a pink one. Another was dressed in boxing shorts and a tank top much like what Hayley was wearing on stage right now.

Bo shared a look with Kenzi as they passed the girls on their way to their seats, "Thank goodness you didn't wear your pink wig tonight, eh Kenz?"

"You could be twins," Bo joked to a not so amused Kenzi.

"Omph!"

A young man caught Bo in his hands as she accidentally took a tumble just as she was about to reach her seat, "Whoa! Are you okay, miss?"

Kenzi turned back once she noticed that Bo was not right behind her. His bright blue eyes and golden locks accompanied by a form fitting white polo shirt that showed off his muscles and blue jeans caught Kenzi's attention as she took the few steps back to get to Bo.

"Bobopalooba, you okay, honey?" she asked her friend as she discreetly scanned the hottie who had just prevented her roommate from making a fool of herself while grabbing her roommate to help her stand.

Bo nodded as she righted herself and gave a smile to the young man, "Thank you, er…."

"Sam. Call me Sam. My friends call me Samson because of um…" he sheepishly flexed his muscles a bit. You could almost see Kenzi drool as she eyed the piece of meat standing just mere inches away from her. Bo noticed and almost rolled her eyes as she pulled her roommate closer to her, "Hi. I'm Bo and this is Kenzi, by the way."

The young Russian girl mouthed a "thank you" to Bo right before she turned to offer Sam her hand, "Hi. Nice to meet you, Sam."

...

After a few minutes of chit chatting with Sam, Kenzi finally made it to her seat next to Bo. They were in the middle row nearest to the stage directly behind the mosh pit. Kenzi's connection had done her a solid.

"Omg! Guess who has a hot, and by hot I mean H-O-T with capital letters hot date tomorrow night?" she fanned herself in excitement.

Bo chuckled at her best friend's antics, "Let me guess, you?"

"You betcha, roomie. Thank you so much for the introduction!" she squealed in delight.

"I had to. You were practically like a dog in heat back there. Or a predator circling her prey. Or a-"

"I get it. I get it," Kenzi cut Bo off with a happily disgusted face.

Bo laughed and pulled her friend into a hug, "I'm happy for you. At least one of us got something from tonight."

She released the raven haired beauty as she quickly corrected herself, "Not that Paramore isn't the most awesome band in the world or anything. I have to thank you again for these amazing seats!"

"Glad to be of service, milady," Kenzi bowed down playfully.

"But speaking of which, are you sure you're okay, sweetie? I mean you still haven't told me who was who back home at that coffee shop with the pretty hot blondes. By the time that I got to you, you were already saying your goodbyes. You didn't even introduce me to them. What's up with that?" the petite girl raised her eyebrow at Bo.

Bo took a deep breath before she released it, "You mean you want to talk about it here; now of all places?"

"Yeah. Why not? I mean we already missed thirty minutes of tonight's show. What's a few more?" she had curiosity written all over her face as to what excuse the brunette could possibly use for not introducing her to her friends back in Ireland that day of the near accident. "_She clearly knew them and cared for that blonde girl if her goodbye hug was anything to go by,"_ the Russian thought to herself.

Bo gave her friend an exasperated look before she started to tell her who was who.

...

"Wow! Two exes in one place at the same time?!"

Bo rolled her eyes, "I know, right?"

Kenzi contemplated for a while before she commented, "You sure do know how to pick 'em though. That curly fries was hot. Too bad he was a douche. Hmm… I'm starting to think you have a thing for blondes."

"Shh.. shh.. Hayley is saying something," the brunette laughed. She smirked to herself as she did realise she had a certain thing for blondes.

"Okay, so we'll be taking a short break now but we won't be leaving you empty handed. Please welcome back to the stage, miss heartbreak herself, Lauren O'Bryne!" the singer introduced Lauren as they headed backstage for a quick break.

The left side of the stage was put under the spotlight as the crowd grew excited with the sudden dimming of the lights in the arena. Several breaths later walked out a timid looking blonde girl in a pair of black boots, ripped light blue jeans, a white top that showed some cleavage and a white suit jacket that hugged her body in all the right places with her hair let down in loose curls to the centre of the stage; her guitar in hand.

She smiled and waved to the crowd as the spotlight randomly circled the stadium. It was then that she thought she saw the brunette from two weeks ago as her heart skipped a beat.

_"Bo? Could it be?"_ she thought to herself as she tried to hide her surprise at seeing the brunette for the second time that month but failed miserably as she stood frozen on stage. She never did call Bo after that night back home. She was still working through her feelings and it just didn't seem like it was the right time yet.

It was just for a split second that the spotlight had shown over a dark haired girl in a leather jacket and the blonde wasn't too sure if the girl in question really was her former best friend even if she did feel a small pull from that area in the crowd. The stage manager spoke through her earpiece to ask if she was okay. Lauren broke out of her trance as she realised where she was and that she was currently back under the spotlight. Some of the concertgoers started to chant her name, "Lauren! Lauren! Lauren!" They were encouraging her as some of the not so patient ones started booing the blonde.

Bo's breath hitched in her throat as she saw her former best friend walk out to the stage. This had been the first time in almost two years that she has been almost face to face with the blonde and her heart was beating at an alarmingly fast rate. She gripped Kenzi's arm unknowingly to steady herself as she covered her mouth with her other hand. Tears were starting to form. She couldn't believe Lauren was just several feet away from her. It seems like a lifetime ago that they were standing in front of each other in her room the day she broke her best friend's heart. For a second there, she thought that Lauren had seen her through the throngs of people. It took her a moment to notice that Lauren was looking at the girl two rows in front of her and not directly at her much to her disappointment.

_"How could she notice me anyway? There're so many people here, it's like finding a needle in a hay stack,"_ the brunette thought to herself disappointedly.

Lauren shook her head and took her place by the mic stand and got on the wooden stool placed next to a piano. A huge number of incandescent orange light bulbs connected to wires cascading down from the ceiling to the stage floor turned on as she did and surrounded the blonde singer and the piano player in somewhat square shaped walls of wires, making it seem like they were in a room of lights. They were left off earlier as Paramore played waiting to be switched on when the time came for the blonde singer to sing her second set. To the people in the back much further away from the stage, it seemed like the stage had transformed into a huge room of stars. You could almost feel the magic in the air.

As Lauren adjusted the mic in front of her, she spoke, "How you guys doin' so far tonight?" She looked back out at the crowd as the arena lights started to come back on in strategic places just barely illuminating the whole showground.

"Everybody, say hi to the amazing Ritchie as he accompanies me on piano tonight," Lauren smiled and waved a hand to the already seated dark haired man in a white suit as he awkwardly waves to the crowd.

The crowd went wild at the beautiful girl sitting on the stool holding her red guitar as they cheered.

"Wow! You were not kidding when you said Lauren could wear a pair of pants right, huh BoBo?" Kenzi nudged her friend in the ribs.

A few seconds passed and Bo had a dreamy look on her face now. The brunette was so proud of her former best friend and all of her current success as she thought happily to herself that this day couldn't come sooner what with how talented Lauren was. She knew the blonde had it in her and there she was tonight proving her right sharing the stage so to speak with one of the biggest punk rock bands in the world. Kenzi turned to look at her best friend who had yet to answer her question. She shook her head and joined in the others when they were chanting the blonde singer's name. "Hotpants! Hotpants! Hotpants!" she cheered her own special nickname for the Irish blonde.

The blonde singer cleared her throat with a sheepish smile. "This song is a slow one and it's about a girl who is secretly in love with her best friend. I wrote it a while back. You might have heard it on the radio. It's just been recently released as a single. So, uh yeah…" she looks down at her feet for a moment as she tries to calm herself. She was always going to be nervous when she was on stage no matter how many times she has performed so far.

She looks back up again and exhales slowly, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"Awwww…. She's adorable!" Kenzi exclaimed to a still goofy smiling Bo.

"Ugh.. She's a goner," the Russian said to no one in particular.

_"Okay. Here goes nothing,"_ the blonde singer says silently to herself as she begins to pluck her guitar strings.

The stadium grows silent as the blonde starts to sing.

**I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold **

**What use is money, when you need someone to hold?**  
**Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road **

**Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold**

(The piano starts to play)

**You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,**  
**Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call her name**

The teenagers around Bo and Kenzi start to raise their unlocked cell phones in the air and wave them slowly from side to side.

**Pack up and leave everything,**  
**Don't you see what I can bring **

**Can't keep this beating heart at bay **

**Set my midnight sorrow free,**

(A lady violinist dressed in a white dress joins in as she walks out to the stage)

**I will give you all of me **

**Just leave your lover, leave her for me.**  
**Leave your lover, leave her for me.**

"I think I'm in love with your girl," Kenzi jokes to Bo. The brunette only smiles in return, her face saying it all; the lyrics of the song getting to her.

**We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old **

**Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,**  
**But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone **

**Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow**

Lauren was strumming her guitar and looking distantly into the sea of people currently swaying to her music as she thought about the first time that Bo had told her about Tamsin. Her heart ached involuntarily. The hurt was still there. They say time heals all broken hearts, but Lauren could still feel the sting of her best friend's words like it was only yesterday that they were spoken to her.

**You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain **

**Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call her name**

As the blonde singer continues to sing the words, she thought about Bo and Tamsin hugging that night in the snow. She felt the ache in her heart worsen as she sang the remaining words of her song. She tried to scan the crowd for where she thought she saw Bo earlier tonight. But the moment she looked at the exact same spot where she thought Bo was, a young brunette was waving frantically at her. It wasn't Bo and it only added to her pain.

_"I must have imagined it,"_ the blonde thought sadly to herself. She tried to smile sweetly at the girl and to the rest of the screaming teenage boys and girls; some with glow sticks wrapped around their necks and wrists while others continued to wave their lighted cell phones. She had to look professional. Yes, it was an emotional song. But she couldn't cry every time she tries to sing it.

**Pack up and leave everything,**  
**Don't you see what I can bring **

**Can't keep this beating heart at bay **

**Set my midnight sorrow free,**  
**I will give you all of me **

**Just leave your lover, leave her for me **

**Leave your lover, leave her for me.**  
**Leave your lover, leave her for me.**

The song ends and Bo quickly grabs Kenzi by her shoulders, "Kenzi! I've got to see her! I.. I… We're so close now. I have to talk to her if it's the last thing I do tonight." The brunette was whimpering as she said those words. Her emotions were all over the place at the thought of seeing and talking to her former best friend. She was certain that the song was about her as she continued to talk; hands still on the Russian's shoulders, "Didn't you hear? That song was basically all about her and I. She wrote that song for me, Kenz! She must think I'm still with Tamsin or another person. I can just feel it in the way that she sang it. I think I saw the same hurt expression on her face for a second there, just like that day when I told her about Tamsin. I think she still loves me, Kenz. I think there's still a chance for us. I have to get to her. I have to try."

The raven haired beauty placed her hands on Bo's; she was going to try her best to make it up to her best friend and if that entails some sneaking into the backstage and possibly facing some misdemeanour charges, she was gonna do it. "Okay, Bo. You got it. Super Kenz is gonna figure out a way to make this meeting happen, one way or another."

"We got this," she nodded to her brunette friend. "We got this."

**.**

**-Twenty minutes later-**

.

"I'm sorry, miss but this section is off limits. You need a backstage pass to get through," the huge bouncer on duty says apologetically at the tiny Russian as she pleaded with the man. He was sympathetic with the young girl who had made up a sob story about her sick cousin in the hospital and that all she wanted was to get an autograph and a few pictures of the band and Lauren for him. He sometimes hated this part of his job where he had to keep fans who could turn out to be crazy stalkers or the likes of it from the band that he was currently working for. He once let a young fan enter the closed off section without a legitimate backstage pass because he was too trusting with the sob story that the fan had told him. The fan turned out to be one of Hayley's stalkers and nearly tried to steal some of her costumes and personal belongings when he entered the changing room. The bouncer was let off with a warning. If he did something like that again no matter how sad the story a fan told him just to get inside, that would mean the end for his job. He needed this job. He had mouths to feed back home.

Kenzi turned and signalled discreetly at Bo to go. The plan was to distract the guy while Bo sneaks in behind him.

"Did I mention that you look mighty dapper in that black suit of yours, sir?" the raven haired girl tried her best to keep the security worker busy as she waited for Bo to quietly climb over the small fence that was set up to block the section off from eager fans.

Bo makes it over the fence but just as she was about to take a step forward another security worker blocks her path, "Ah ah ah. Not so fast young lady." The guy came out of nowhere.

"Bruce! What did I tell you?" he shared a disappointed look at the large man.

"Oh shit."

.

**-One month later-**

.

Lauren's latest album was out and she was at an album signing event at one of the malls in Chelsea. She was getting tired as hundreds of fans were still lined up outside the music store where she was at. She had been signing and taking pictures with close to a thousand fans now. She sat back down on her plastic chair to continue as the previous fan nearly hops away happily with the amount of selfies she took with her favourite singer. Her next fan makes her way to her; a guitar in hand. The fan places the guitar on the table with her new album on top of it and asks her to write the words, "To my best friend, I love you more than words can say. I was a fool to have done what I did and not realise sooner that you were the one that I wanted and needed. Please, will you give us another chance? I hate going through all the Froot Loops and picking out just the green ones when I need a snack. Plus I need to return this guitar to its rightful owner."

The blonde is stunned at the voice and the familiar looking guitar placed in front of her. She looks up at the fan and it's Bo with a hopeful smile on her face.

**Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart..**  
**The beat goes on and on and on and..**

Lauren stands up, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  
"Bo..."

.

.

.  
**-The End- **

.  
A/n2: Thank you again. Sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think and one interesting fact you would probably like to know is that today is the birthday of none other than my fav doc, the lovely somewhataddicte! Go and wish the nicest person on Twitter a happy birthday! Oh! And check out my latest video on my channel. Hehehehehehehe…. Banana out! ;p


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Ok guys. You asked for this. Do tell me if it's cheesy like stringy melted mozzarella. Lol. Oh, and I had to up the rating to M because of this chapter. *wiggles eyebrows* Sorry for any mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Bo?" the blonde said, her breath caught in her throat. Right there in front of her was her former best friend smiling with so much hope in her eyes that she couldn't help but smile back at her.

Bo reached for Lauren's hand and pulled her to stand up. The blonde was still in shock at seeing the brunette there that she just followed her to wherever she was taking her. It took her a few moments to get her head straight and when she did she tugged on the brunette's hand signalling for her to stop. Her being there and saying she was sorry wasn't going to magically make things right again between the two.

Bo saw the conflicted look on the blonde's face and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder as she said, "Trust me. I know we have a lot to talk about. But for now, just please trust me."

Lauren glanced at the hand that was resting on her shoulder then looked back at Bo, "Bo. I can't just leave in the middle of an album signing event. Those people have waited hours just for me. I can't just get up and disappear on them."

Bo grinned as she replied, "I have a hunch that they'll be just fine, Lauren. And you look great, by the way."

Lauren looked back at the line near her table and quickly yelled, "I'll be back shortly. I'm so sorry for this!"

She then turned to face the brunette, "I hope you're right, Bo. You know how much I hate making people wait if I can avoid it and thanks for the compliment. I think you..."

She narrowed her eyes at the brunette and ran her eyes up and down the brunette, her brows furrowed. She hadn't notice the outfit earlier because she was too stunned at the sudden appearance of her former best friend. She had an intrigued look on her face as she continued, "What are you wearing, Bo? You look..." Even though they hadn't spoken to each other in almost two years, the minute Bo uttered her name; it was as if they were back to how they were before she confessed her feelings to her that day in the brunette's bedroom. Sure she could pretend that finally talking to the brunette again was an unpleasant experience because of their past; she could pretend that she was still hurt and angry inside for having been rejected for the girl next door and all that, but she didn't want to. At least not right now, in front of all these people. They could have the talk later on once they were alone. Truthfully, she was glad that Bo had made the first move towards their reconciliation. She kept on putting off calling her former best friend that she didn't know if she was ever going to call her.

Bo removed her hand from Lauren's shoulder and gestured to her chosen outfit for the day; a light green off the shoulder top with the words "Hot chick" printed in front in bold pink letters, a pink spaghetti strap underneath it, bright yellow tights, pink leg warmers and a pair of red Converse; her hair up in a high ponytail off to the side and to top it all off, orange eye-shadow that reached her brow bone.

She shrugged innocently, "Rad? Wicked awesome?"

"Um, colourful was the word that I was going to use," the blonde replied with a half-smile. The usual black on black sometimes leather sometimes not leather ensemble that the brunette would wear was in a complete contrast to what she was currently wearing. For a moment she wondered if her style had changed over the years but then she remembered that night back home and nope, it was still black on black the last time she saw her for real. She still wasn't sure if it was Bo at her concert a month ago.

Bo laughed as some music started playing on the mall's speakers. It had an 80's beat to it.

"Listen, I'd love to explain but I don't really have the time," Bo said as she tugged on the blonde's hand, a signal for the singer to follow her.

Lauren begrudgingly complied and was led to the glass railing as she pointed down towards the Ground Floor level at the centre atrium where Kenzi was dancing, also clad in a colourful 80's outfit. The duo was currently on the first floor and they could see everything clearly from where they stood.

Lauren furrowed her brow at the sight, "Who is that? What are you pla-"

Bo shushes her by placing her index finger on her lips before she commented, "Just wait and watch, Lauren."

**We're no strangers to love,**

**You know the rules and so do I,**

**A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,**

**You won't get this from any other guy..**

Lauren's eyes bugged out at the start of the lyrics as she realised what song it was. Back in their early friendship days, Bo had told her that she hated music from the eighties and that that era was too colourful for her taste. Lauren had laughed at that comment and said that she loved that decade especially the big hair and the workout video of that lady who starred alongside that guy in Grease. She didn't know then what the song was really about. She thought it really was a song just about doing some exercising. She also said that the song currently pounding the malls' s speakers was incredibly cheesy but romantic. But Bo later went on to say if she were to find someone who loved her just as much as she did them, she would do anything for that person, including listening to 80's music as difficult as it may be for the brunette.

**I just want to tell you how I'm feeling,**

**Gotta make you understand..**

Several seemingly normal mall folks dressed in everyday clothes join in the Russian at the centre atrium and they start doing The Sprinkler.

Bo let go of Lauren's hand as she quickly tells her to stay put and enjoy the show. She rushes down the escalator to meet Kenzi in the middle of the Ground Floor level.

Bo looks up at Lauren and winks at the lobster faced blonde.

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,**

**Never gonna run around and desert you..**

**Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye,**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you...**

More people started to join in the dance and they start doing the Running Man.

**We've known each other for so long, **

**Your heart's been aching but your too shy to say it..**

**Inside we both know what's been going on,**

**We know the game and we're gonna play it..**

A small crowd starts to gather around Lauren and whistles and howls start to fill the air. Lauren has her hand covering her wide open mouth. Some of them held their cell phones up and started recording the whole thing.

**And if you ask me how I'm feeling,**

**Don't tell me you're too blind to see..**

It looked like the small dance crew was now nearing 50 people as they continued to dance to the music. They moved to make a giant heart with Bo in the middle as the chorus came by.

**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,**

**Never gonna run around and desert you..**

**Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye,**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you...**

Bo stands there and does this move where her hand goes to her heart then she takes a half step back, her right foot behind her left as she looks down to her right. She then looks back up to Lauren and brings her hands together in a shape of a heart and points it to the blonde as though she was saying that her heart belongs to her. She then blows a kiss to the even redder than before blonde much to the delight of the intrigued crowd.

The music fades and the group of dancers once again move. More people started to join; some from the line of people who were supposedly waiting for Lauren to sign their albums. This time to form the words "I heart U" in case the message earlier wasn't clear enough slowly swaying side to side on the balls of their feet. Once again, Bo was standing in the middle of a makeshift heart and staring up at her hopefully all is forgiven girlfriend to be with a huge smile on her face.

A new song starts to play and it sounds like another 80's song although it wasn't.

**Woke up sweating from a dream,**

**With a different kind of feeling,**

**All day long my heart was beating,**

**Searching for the meaning..**

The group of people dissipates and then continues to form a large square with several dancers inside doing some freestyle dancing according to the music.

**Hazel eyes,**

**I was so colour blind,**

**We were just wasting time,**

**For my whole life,**

**We never crossed the line,**

**Only friends in my mind,**

**But now I realize..**

The flash mob then proceeds to form two large circles that intertwine in the middle. There were two rows of the circles because they were actually in smaller groups of two; some man and woman pairings, others woman and woman pairing while the rest man and man pairing. They were slow dancing while periodically switching partners to the one on the right. From Lauren's level, you could see them dancing in a form of a giant infinity symbol.

Lauren had her hand on her heart as she took it all in. She then tried to find the brunette in the middle of the whole flash mob but she was nowhere to be found. She must have slipped away when she wasn't looking.

The now large group then points upwards to the blushing blonde as the chorus plays; still in the form of an infinity symbol.

**It was always you,**

**Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time,**

**It was always you,**

**Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied, **

**It was always you, you,**

**No more guessing who,**

**Looking back now I know it was always you, always you..**

Bo was making her way up to the blonde.

**All my hidden desires,**

**Finally came alive,**

**No, I never told lies,**

**To you, so why would I start tonight..**

The brunette then suddenly appears next to Lauren and she gently places her hand on the blonde's arm. The blonde nearly jumps in shock then quickly turns to see who it was when she notices the brunette smiling nervously at her. She nods to the dancers below.

**Hazel eyes,**

**I was so colour blind,**

**We were just wasting time,**

**For my whole life,**

**We never crossed the line,**

**Only friends in my mind,**

**But now I realize..**

The group of people then started to form four giant letters that spelled out BOLO. Lauren raised her eyebrow at this and the brunette chuckled as she explained, "That's your name and mine combined. Our very own Brandgelina." Lauren couldn't help but laugh at that revelation.

A few moments later the brunette speaks to the blonde again.

"Come with me," she says as laces her fingers with the blonde and gently leads them down the automatic stairs to the Ground Floor level.

The chorus plays again and Bo and Lauren were rushing down the escalator. When they finally reached the group of people that were now slowly starting to disband except for Kenzi and a few others who were each holding a single flower in their hands; each a different type of flower; Lauren blushed again.

The first person was a teenage girl with a white tulip. Bo still holding hands with the blonde as they walked up to the smiling girl. She took the flower from her and handed it to Lauren. "This is for you to hopefully forgive me for the fool that I am," Bo explained.

They moved on to the next person, a young man in suspenders and thick black rimmed glasses. He held a single a yellow rose. Bo took it from the man with a smile and a nod then turned to hand it to Lauren as she explained again, "This is so you will give our friendship another try if you don't feel the same way that I do. Because if I can't have your heart then I wish to remain in your life as your best friend again."

Next was another teenager, this time a boy. He held a peony in his hands. Bo took the flower from the boy and again handed it over to Lauren while explaining, "I know that each broken heart needs time to heal and I just want you to know that I'll be here with you all the way helping you heal."

There was only one person left standing in front of the duo, Kenzi. She was dressed like Olivia Newton John from her 80's video, complete with a blonde wig plus headband and lavender tights. She held in her hands a red tulip and a yellow one. Bo smiled as she took the red tulip first from the younger girl and handed it over to Lauren.

"This red tulip symbolises a declaration of love. And like my roommate, Kenzi here," she pauses to introduce her best friend to Lauren. Kenzi just winks at the blonde. "Sup?" she greets her as she smacks her lips together and enunciates the "P".

Bo continues, "As I was saying like my roommate, Kenzi, over here always say go big or go home. So, if this isn't big I don't know what is." She gestures towards the area around them as she says the last part.

"And last but not least," she takes the yellow tulip from Kenzi and hands it over to Lauren. "This signifies hopelessly in love and I, miss Lauren O'Bryne am hopelessly in love with you," she gives this shy smile to the blonde in front of her.

Lauren shook her head and smiled back, "Oh Bo."

...

It took some time before they started a relationship with each other. They had the talk and then voiced out some concerns that they both had. But this time, Lauren stuck around. Once the air was clear between them, healing took place and true to her word, Bo stuck around; being caring, loving, patient and understanding towards the blonde. They both were hurt at what the other did in the past. They worked through it and soon rediscovered that connection that they had shared the first time they met each other.

Tamsin finally bought that plane ticket to the States and stayed in contact with Bo. Bo told her about Lauren and her and the other blonde accepted the fact that she and the brunette were never meant to be.

Dyson had seemingly hit it off with one of Tamsin's cousins when she told him that she and him were never going to happen. The woman has Dyson whipped and wrapped around her little finger.

Kenzi decided to enrol into a dance school. She said that she wanted to pursue her dream of being a world-known choreographer. She was the one who set the whole thing up back at the mall for Bo. She still shares the apartment with Bo and gets dragged inside whenever she passes out outside of their apartment door. She also still works part time at the pub downstairs.

.

.

-Sometime in the not so distant future-

.

.

The brunette was lying down on top of the blonde's lap on her bed. Lauren was on a short break from touring and Bo was currently trying to study for her upcoming exam. She was taking a course on PR. She figured she could use learn something that she like and be by her girlfriend's side more often than not if she became her spokesperson.

Lauren idly stroked the brunette's hair as she stared down lovingly at her. Bo was really trying to concentrate on reading the thick textbook in her hands but her willpower was quickly fading away with every gentle touch that the blonde was giving her.

She finally had enough and closed her book shut with a loud thud that startled the blonde then threw the book across her bedroom floor.

"Bo! What the-"

Bo quickly sat up and turned to face the blonde with an evil smile plastered across her face before the blonde could finish her sentence.

"Wait. Just wait," Lauren held her index finger up as she started to giggle. She knew that look all too well.

Bo grabbed both of the blonde's arms and pinned down the now laughing and helpless girl to her bed. If it was one thing that the blonde could not help, it was that she was too ticklish. Bo, of course loved to take advantage of that little fact about the poor blonde. Lauren's laughter was like music to her ears, and to have her laughing AND begging for mercy at the same time was the best thing ever for the brunette.

"Come here you," Bo waggled her eyebrows and let her tongue hang loose.

Lauren squirmed under the brunette as she tried to reason with the brunette currently on top of her, "But I didn't do anything this time, Bo! I just-"

*laughter*

Bo blew hot breaths in the crook of Lauren's neck as she giggles. Any other time added with a few soft kisses, that would be sexy and turn the blonde on but this time her skin was all prickly and sensitive because of her current state.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Bo teased as she let go of one of the blonde's arm and tickled the singer's side near her waist.

"Bo!" Lauren half yelled and half giggled.

The blonde tried to squirm herself out of the brunette's hold but Bo was overpowering her at that moment. All that giggling made the blonde weak and she cursed herself internally for being so ticklish.

Bo then released her hold of the blonde's other arm and continued to tickle the helpless girl at the soles of her feet. She sat on top of Lauren's legs, her back to the blonde, to help keep the blonde from moving and used her fingers to continue her torture on her girlfriend.

"Boooooooooooooo!" the blonde yelled again. She tried sitting up but Bo was having none of it.

"That's what you get for making me lose my concentration on studying, oh sweet lover of mine!" Bo laughed. The brunette then turned around to face the flushed blonde.

"But that's not fair. I didn't do anything this time. All I did was brush your hair, babe. It's not like last timeeeee! " she squealed as Bo attacked her sides again with her talented fingers.

The last time Bo tried to study; Lauren had crept up quietly behind the brunette and gave her a fright as she suddenly hugged her from behind then tickled her silly. The singer had missed her girlfriend so much because she was busy in the studio and Bo was busy with her studies that the moment she had some time off she rushed to Bo and Kenzi's apartment. Kenzi had let her in and told her that Bo was in her room studying. The blonde then quietly let herself in and crept up behind the brunette who had her back to the door and was lost in the music that was blaring from her cell phone. She was listening to Paramore at the time. Bo was missing Lauren like crazy as well but she knew that she had to concentrate on her studies first because she couldn't afford to waste any more time and risk repeating a semester. She wanted to graduate as soon as she could so she could be with Lauren and go on tour with her. What started out as an innocent prank turned into a tickle war between the young ladies which Bo ended up winning seeing as how she was slightly stronger than the blonde and not as ticklish.

"I'm sorry, babe. What was that?" Bo paused her torture to let the blonde catch her breath, a smirk at the edge of her lips.

Lauren was panting as she tried to catch her breath, "I said all I did was- Boooooo!"

The brunette didn't let her finish as she resumed her torture this time at the inside of her left arm. One hand held the arm in place while the other ghosted fingers across the sensitive skin.

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that, babe?" Bo teased. She was laughing at the blonde's misery.

Lauren's face was crimson red and she had tears in her eyes from all the laughter. She tried to plead with the brunette to stop her tickling before anything bad happened like the other time Bo had tickled her. Lauren accidentally kicked the brunette in the abdomen as a reflex.

"Mercy!" the blonde cried out. Bo shook her head no.

"Uncle! Oh dear Beethoven, uncle! I give up!" the blonde tried again. This time Bo gave in as she realised Lauren really couldn't take it anymore and she didn't want to end up with a bruised abdomen like last time.

She released her grip on the blonde's arm and smiled cheekily to her girlfriend still underneath her; pleased with herself that she had managed to tickle her silly and not get kicked in the gut as a result of said torture.

Bo continued to straddle the singer and gently brushed a stray hand behind the singer's ear as she said to her lovingly, "I love it when you laugh. Even more so when I'm the cause of it."

Lauren's breathing had started to even out as she replied by pouting at her girlfriend, "Well you didn't have to torture me for it. You could've just told me one of your silly jokes. You know how I love to hear them, Bo."

Bo smiled at Lauren as she bent down and gently pecked her nose then her lips, "I prefer to tickle you since you're so bloody ticklish."

Lauren stuck her tongue out at the brunette who chuckled in return, "I love you, Laur. You are most definitely my favourite person in the whole wide world right now."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "Well, forgive me if I can't say the same thing about you right now."

Bo laughed again as she slowly lowered her whole body to rest atop her girlfriend's. She smirked as she slowly began to unbutton the top of her girlfriend's shirt and pressed light kisses along the length of her neck.

She popped up a button and was about to reach the blonde's collarbone with her mouth when Lauren raised an eyebrow and asked, "Babe, what do you think you're doing?"

"Um, isn't it obvious?" Bo stopped her kisses and raised her head to look at the blonde.

"I'm making it up to you for the oh so horrid torture that I put you through just moments ago," Bo added dramatically.

"Hmm, well I have a different idea," the blonde replied as she flipped the brunette onto her back and reached for a pair of handcuffs in the bedside table drawer.

Bo furrowed her brow at what her girlfriend was doing and then when she saw the handcuffs, her eyes went wide then she nodded vigorously thinking that she was about to enjoy some kinky sex with her girlfriend.

Lauren sat up and dangled the pair of handcuffs in front of Bo's face and smirked as she said, "I think this will go better with lesser clothes, don't t you think?"

The brunette continued to nod eagerly as she sat up straight and quickly discarded her tank top to the floor, leaving only her black lace bra on. She lied back down as she raised her hands so that Lauren could cuff them to the headboard bars behind her. Lauren quickly cuffed her girlfriend and tucked the key safely into her jeans pocket. She continued to smirk at the brunette as she said, "Now, I think these pants will have to go next."

Bo agreed eagerly again, "Yes. Yes, just rip 'em off, babe. I don't care. I can always buy another pair."

Lauren chuckled as she bit on her lower lip before she continued, "Eager, are we?"

Bo grinned like a fool as her girlfriend expertly pulled off her pants and threw them on the floor. Bo was now strapped to her bed with only her bra and panties licking her lips in anticipation.

Lauren started kissing Bo's lips and just as the brunette tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back much to the brunette's dismay. The blonde smirked as she shook her head and placed a finger on the brunette's lips. She moved to her neck and began to pepper her with kisses. She nipped and sucked right at her pulse point that caused the brunette to moan. She smiled against her skin and began to move down to her collarbone. The brunette closes her eyes shut as she writhes underneath her with pleasure. She was enjoying the sweet torture that was taking place as she whimpers "More, babe. I need more. Please."

Lauren's hands begin to roam the brunette's body, one hand cupping her bra-clad breast as the other slowly moved down her toned abdomen. She was still fully clothed as she spread her girlfriend's legs wider.

Bo involuntary jerked upwards at the action and the blonde stopped her movements as she lifted her head up and looked down at her, "Patience my love."

Bo groaned as she opened her eyes, "But.."

"All in good time, babe," Lauren chuckled.

She resumes her earlier position and just as she reaches the top of the brunette's panties, she stops and gets up. She proceeds to get off the bed and stand on her feet.

Bo, confused and highly aroused lifts her head up to look at the blonde who was now smiling wickedly at her, "Um, babe?" she chuckles nervously to her girlfriend.

"Yes, dear?" Lauren answers her as she straightens herself up.

"What are you doing?" Bo questioned further.

"Oh, nothing. Just you know.. Some good old fashioned payback for that little torture that I had to endure just a while ago. I'll see you later, babe!" Lauren laughs as she makes her escape out of Bo's bedroom.

"Lauren? Babe?" Bo called out.

"Lauren! Ugh! I'm so gonna get you for this!" Bo yells frustratedly at the door as she struggles against her restraints.

"Kenzi!" Bo tries a different approach this time only to have it backfire.

The blonde then opens the door and peeks back in, "I'd like to see you try, babe! Oh, and did I mention, Kenzi and I are going downstairs for a pint. I love you! Kisses!"

She blows the brunette a kiss goodbye and shuts the door laughing.

"Lauren! You are so not my favourite person right now! LAUREN!"

The brunette shakes her head after she struggles helplessly against her restraints once more, "I can't believe I fell for this again!"

.

.

.

-The end-

.

.

.

A/n2: There you have it people. Lol. I'm so evil. Banana out.


End file.
